Here We Go Again
by populette
Summary: There's something going on in the digi world and no one knows what, things get harder when forgotten secrets arise and make things harder for the digidestined, CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story if any of you have read my other works this one is a bit different, better hopefully. Also there'll be a couple of new characters of my own and I'll introduce them as I go on. This is of course a mimato.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the songs I use with in the story so don't sue**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**New Characters:**

Itsumo (Sam) Chang (16) - Matt's band member. He's the back up singer kinda thing; he plays the bass guitar and sings undertones since Matt's the lead. He's your typical Japanese guy and is okay looking but a slammin bass player.

Akira (Kira) Shenji (16) - Another band member. She's this really pretty punk rocker chick. She plays the drums and sings in a few songs.

Jack Kong (15) - The last band member plays the keyboard and is really hot. (A/N: Obviously you can see I couldn't think of any other Chinese names Sorry!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ages:**

**Joe-18**

**Matt-16 **

**Mimi-16**

**Tai-16**

**Sora-16**

**Toby-16**

**Mel-16**

**Izzy-15**

**Tk-14**

**Kari-14**

**Christina-14**

**Natalie-14**

**Natalie, Toby, Mel and Christina are new characters that you'll hear about a little later in the story, that's why I didn't describe them**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal Pov:**

"Guys one more time" Matt said to his band mates.

"I thought it sounded good already baby" Matt's girlfriend Mimi said smiling, sitting next to her best friend Sora. The band was practicing in Tai's basement and Sora and Mimi came to watch.

"Thanks babe, but lets take it again Kira count it down" Matt told his drummer. She was about 5'4 brown eyes, light brown hair with pink tips, she was really pretty and a lot of guys really liked her though she was only interested in one (hinthint)

"Sure" Kira smiled.

**( A/N: When there are parenthesis during Matt's part it means Sam is singing as well like an under tone kinda thing and the same thing for Sam's part, you'll get what I mean)**

Somewhere I belong:

Sam (Matt):

(When this began)

I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me

(I was confused)

And I let all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind

(Inside of me)

And all that they can see is the words revealed

and it's the only real thing that I've got left to feel

(Nothing to lose)

Just stuck hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own.

Matt (Sam):

I wanna heal

I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel and get close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

Sam (Matt):

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

(I was confused)

Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

(So what am I?)

What do I have but negativity coz I can't justify the way everyone's looking at me

(Nothing to lose)

Nothing to gain hollow and alone and the fault is my own and the fault is my own.

Matt (Sam):

I wanna heal

I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel and get close something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel

anything thing else until my wounds are healed.

I will never be anything

till I break away from me

I will break away I'll find myself today

I wanna heal

I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let of the pain I've felt so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal

I wanna feel and get close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Some where I belong

I wanna heal

I wanna feel like I'm Somewhere I Belong (3x)

Somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

_Guitar fades out…_

"I was definitely feelin that guys" Jack said. He was the keyboard player, half polish and half Japanese he was a pretty attractive guy. Light green eyes, light tan skin and dark hair, after Matt he was probably the hottest.

"I agree with Jack babe it was great can we leave now" Mimi whined while filing her nails.

"Jeez she's more interested in herself then Matt" Kira muttered to Jack.

"Hey I'm more interested in her then Matt too" Jack joked back.

And who wouldn't be, Matt and Mimi hottest couple, Matt with his electric blue eyes and 8 pack abs he was every girl's dream guy, Mimi with her beautiful face and even greater body (34 C breasts toned stomach, really nice long legs) she was every male's fantasy.

"Can you give me five minutes" Matt said annoyed.

"Fine" Mimi said.

"Mimi lighten up what is wrong? You love hearing Matt play" Sora whispered.

"I know but ugh it's her Sora" Mimi said.

"Chill Kira's nice you just don't know her and your being a bitch for no reason" Sora said.

"Whatever" Mimi said rolling her eyes and focusing her attention back on Matt.

"So listen I'm gonna move practice up from tomorrow to Sunday because I can't make tomorrow" Matt said putting his guitar in the case.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he's busy, Babe I'll be upstairs when your ready" Mimi said going up the stairs Sora behind her.

"You guys sounded great today Matt and don't worry about Mimi she'll be alright" Sora winked.

"So you don't even have an hour huh Romeo?" Kira asked

Kira you know the band's real important but I really haven't been giving Mimi much time" Matt told her.

"Yea and we wouldn't want Princess Mimi to get upset" Kira said rolling her eyes.

"Mimi's a real great person I dunno why you don't like her" Matt said smiling.

"Yea she's real great she's gotta come to practice more often" Sam said smirking.

"Yo fo real" Jack said. He always tried to act black, it was really funny.

"You realize that if you guys make any more comments about m girlfriend I'm going to beat the shit outta both of you" Matt threatened lightly.

"You deserve better" Kira muttered.

"What happened?" Matt asked Kira.

"Nothing nothing uh have fun I'll see yall Sunday" Kira said taking off.

"Aight me too peace" Jack said leaving.

"Yo I'm out too Sam" Matt said going up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Hey Mimi, Sora" Kari said coming out of her room.

"Hey Kar where's Tai?" I asked.

"Soccer practice" Kari replied sitting in the living room next to me and Sora.

"He's such a dork" Sora joked.

"Yea but he's your dork" I said smiling.

That's when Matt came in.

"Hey Matt where were you?" Kari asked.

"Oh just-

"Flirting with Kira" I interrupted annoyed.

"No I was wrapping up" Matt said ignoring my comment.

"Chill" Sora whispered.

"You ready?" Matt asked me.

"To leave? Yea" I said grabbing my purse and phone.

"Sor need a ride?" Matt asked Sora.

"Yea that'd be great" Sora said smiling.

"We'll talk to you later Kari say Hi to Tai for me" I said walking out the door.

"Sora you coming to my house?" I asked getting into Matt's black Ferrari F50.

"Nah gotta get home" Sora said getting into the back.

The ride was quiet up till Sora's house.

"I'll see you later Meems" Sora said getting out of the car.

"Bye Sora" I said waiving.

"Alright now what's your problem?" Matt asked me.

"Me? I have no problem" I said indifferently, staring out the window.

"You're really being a bitch" Matt said annoyed.

"Matt she's like in love with you and you're the only one who can't see it" I said exasperated.

"Who? Kira? Yea right" Matt laughed.

"See this is what I mean and she really doesn't like me" I said.

"Babe but I really like you, who cares if Kira doesn't" Matt said grinning.

"I guess I'm sorry for being a bitch its stupid" I said kissing the corner of his mouth lightly.

"And don't worry Kira knows we're band mates she wouldn't do anything" Matt assured me pulling into my driveway.

"Are your parents here?" Matt asked.

"Are they ever?" I said back.

"You want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"Yea I need protection after all" I joked.

"Of course" Matt smirked taking the keys out of the car.

"Great you see this, the porch lights aren't even fixed" I said blindly trying to find my keys in the darkness.

"Yea it's like a bad horror flick right about now the killer comes up from behind you and-

"Matt! Don't even joke" I said warningly, finally finding my keys.

"You gonna be okay?" Matt asked.

"What not gonna check if anyone broke in?" I asked.

"If you insist" Matt said smiling.

"I think I heard something coming from inside my room I think you should check" I said grinning.

"Well in that case you should come with me" Matt said throwing me over his shoulders.

"BABY!!! Let me down, okay not on the stairs don't drop me okay?!" I said laughing.

"What don't trust me" Matt said.

"Nope not one bit" I joked.

"Awh that hurt" Matt said playfully putting me on the bed.

"Yea where?" I asked.

"Mmmm here" Matt said pointing to his lips.

"Well should Mimi make it all better?" I said putting on a baby voice.

"Yes" Matt said kissing me on my mouth. I pulled him on top of me and began to unbutton his shirt while he began kissing my neck and my collarbone. I succeeded in taking Matt's shirt off while he threw off my top.

Then suddenly my computer flashed and a bright light shot from our crests. Before we knew it we were back on File Island and all the digidestined were staring at us in shock. Matt was still on top of me and neither of us had much clothing on. I had on only a bra and a skirt and Matt had on only a wife beater and boxers on.

"Bad timing?" Tai laughed.

"Jeez" Matt muttered getting off me and lifting me up.

"Okay every guy here better keep their eyes up" Matt said really pissed

"Calm down Matt"Tk said patting Matt's shoulder.

"Mimi's feeling a little uncomfortable" I said rubbing my arms because it was friggin cold.

"Here Meems" Tai said giving me his Rocawear sweatshirt.

"Thanks" I said zipping it up.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked while we walked.

"I have no idea" Tk said.

"Oy ve the digiworld always gets in trouble at all the wrong times" I said to Sora.

"From your point of view, definetly" Sora giggled.

Suddenly there was a really bright light and we were in Gennai's living room.

"Hello everyone, Matt would you like some clothes?" Gennai asked looking at Matt.

"Yea please" Matt said and then a green button up shirt was on him and blue jeans.

"Hey Gennai could I get clothes too" I asked giving Tai back his jacket.

"Yes of course" Gennai said and a pink sparkly tank top was on me.

"Thanks" I said sitting next to Matt on the sofa. The seating arrangement was Tai and Sora on the sofa facing me and Matt, Tk and Kari on bean bag chairs on the floor and Izzy and Joe on chairs.

"First off let me remind you that you are just children and doing things that are meant for adults has consequences" Gennai said looking directly at me and Matt.

"Secondly I wish to tell you why you are here, you see there's something going on but no one is sure what, all I know is that each new digimon that is born has become infected with something an infestation of a sort that makes it turn evil as soon it goes into the rookie stage I have called you digidestined here to figure out why and how to stop it" Gennai told us.

"What about out digimon?" Tai asked.

"They have been waiting a couple of days to see you guys so let me go get them" Gennai said leaving.

"Talk about awkward" I whispered putting my head on Matt's shoulder.

"They saw you with nothing on" Matt said jealously

"Not my fault" I said

"Did he just wait till we were just about to have sex before calling us here" Matt said pissed.

"Well if we stay here over night we can finish up" I said kissing him.

"Okay here they are" Gennai said interrupting us again.

"PALMON!!" I screamed hugging my digimon.

"Biyomon!" Sora said excitedly.

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Agumon! Hey buddy" Tai said happily.

"Gatomon!" Kari said brightly.

"Patamon!" Tk said.

"Tentomon! Prodigious!" Izzy said, saying his famous word.

"Gomamon how ya been?" Joe said shaking gomamon's hand.

After greeting our digimon respectively. We sat back down.

"I have a prophecy I would like to share with you, wait here digi destined" Gennai told us getting up.

"Mimi I have to tell you something" Palmon whispered with a smile.

"Sure what's up?" I asked.

"Uh um alone?" She asked.

"Sure cmon" I said to her getting up.

"I'll be right back babe Palmon wants to tell me something" I said to Matt who was talking to Gabumon.

"Alright" He said.

"Okay what's up?" I asked.

"I have an egg Mimi" Palmon said.

"Palmon with who!!??" I asked excitedly.

"Gabumon"She said shyly.

"Omagod Palmon that is so funny since me and Matt are like together and you and Gabumon are together and like it's the most cutest thing" I gushed.

"I know but Mimi once my egg goes from an in-training to a rookie it'll turn evil" She said sadly.

"Not if we can stop this epidemic or whatever the hell it is" I said pumped up.

"Awh thanks" Palmon smiled.

"But we have to tell the rest they'll be so happy, does Gabumon know?" I asked.

"Yea he's just as happy but just as concerned too" Palmon said.

"Well don't be we're here now" I smiled going back into the room.

"Good Mimi you care to join us I was just about to explain the Prophecy" Gennai said as I sat back down.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" I apologized.

"Okay the prophecy basically said that once this evil force has poisoned all the new digimon that will be born this year this whatever it is will move on to Earth and infect the babies" Gennai said shaking his head.

"That's horrible" Kari said softly.

"But it won't happen because we won't let it right guys!" Tai exclaimed.

We all murmured in agreement.

"It's late and I think we should all turn in you have a tough road ahead of you" Gennai said.

"Are we going to stay here?" Joe asked.

"Yes 2 to a room, Sora, Mimi, in one room, Tai and Kari it the one across from them, Tk and Matt in the one next to Tai and Kari and Izzy and Joe in the one next to Mimi and Sora" Gennai said getting up and leaving.

"No pressure huh guys?" I said smiling.

"We really need to come through for the digiworld this time the sake of our world depends on it" Sora said.

"We always come through for the digiworld Sora" Izzy said typing away on his laptop.

"I wonder what it is though" Tk said speaking up for the first time this evening.

"It's not like anything we've ever faced before" Tai said.

"I hope we can do this" Kari said unsurely.

"We will guys, we have to" Matt said.

Everyone broke off into separate conversations so I took this time to tell Matt about what Palmon told me.

"Matt Palmon is like pregnant, well not pregnant pregnant but oh, you know what I mean" I said almost confusing myself.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yea and guess who's the "dad" " I told him smirking.

"Who?" He asked.

"Gabumon" I said giggling.

"Woah that's so weird" Matt said really surprised.

"I think it's cute" I smiled.

"Yea but then Mimi you realize that if we cant fix this problem their digibaby will be become evil" Matt said seriously.

"I know it sucks" I said crossing my arms and laying my head back on his shoulder.

"What sucks?" Sora asked.

"Well Palmon and Gabumon are like gonna have a baby and-

"AWHHHH!!!" Kari and Sora said together.

"Yea but their baby becomes evil if we don't stop this thing that's happening" I finished

"That's so weird though" Tai said.

"My words exactly" Matt said.

"Those two could be brothers" I said to Sora rolling my eyes.

"Exactly" Sora agreed.

"Hey I am way too good looking to be related to Tai" Matt said smirking.

"When Tk and Kari get married you two will be related" Me and Sora said together.

"HEY!" Tk and Kari said, blushing like crazy. They weren't together but everyone could tell they liked each other.

"My sister doesn't like boys" Tai said protectively.

"Tk really likes girls though" Matt grinned.

"For your information TAI, I do like guys" Kari said pissed off.

"No Kari boys are bad at your age and they only want one thing and that is-

"Oh shut up!" Kari interrupted putting her hand on her ears and leaving the room in a hurry.

"We share the same room; we'll finish this talk later!!" Tai called.

"Poor girl" I said shaking my head.

"Tai stop treating her like she's four, trust me she resents that and in turn will start resenting you, trust her to make the right decisions on her own" Sora told Tai.

"Yea Kari's smart she's knows what to do and what not to do she would never do anything unless she thought it over very carefully" I chimed in.

"She's my baby sister, I think I have some obligation to protect her" Tai defended.

"Protect her from what? Boys?" Sora asked incredulously.

"Well maybe I mean she's just too little" Tai said crossing his arms.

"Fine whatever" Sora said rolling her eyes.

"Alright guys I'm seriously tired I thing we should go to bed we obviously have a long journey ahead of us" Joe said pushing up the brim of his glasses.

"I agree" Izzy said shutting off his computer.

"Okay" Tk said shrugging.

So we all got up and started up the stairs.

"You think there's any chance of you switching room with Tai?" Matt whispered.

"Oh yea Gennai wont notice that, I dunno about you babe but I was pretty embarrassed when he made that whole "adult" speech and directed it towards us" I said.

"Well he might not have talking about us because technically neither us have ever had sex before, you've never had sex before right?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"No I haven't though I have trouble believing you've never had sex, anyway my point is even though we both have never had sex "susposedly" we should still keep it on the DL you know until the whole thing dies down" I said waiting outside of mine and Sora's room.

"Fine" Matt said kissing me.

"I'll see you in the morning" I said hugging him.

"Night babe" He said going into his room.

Sora was getting into Pajamas when I got in.

"Sora you brought clothes?" I asked.

"Nope my clothes were in that suitcase over there, there's one for you too" Sora told as she but on red shorts and a white tank top.

"YAYYY!!! My clothes" I said happily look through it for some Pjs.

"It's so funny how Palmon's having Gabumon's digmon" Sora said from the bathroom.

"I know and when you word it like that its even funnier" I giggled, pulling out a pink tube top and light pink short shorts and putting them on.

"I bet you it's going to be a boy" Sora said getting into her bed.

"I dunno, I hope it's a Tanemon because if it is a boy then it would be a Tsunomon right?" I asked.

"I guess so" Sora shrugged.

"I wonder where the egg is because I wanna see it" I said eagerly, also getting into my own bed.

"You think Biyomon and Agumon got together?" Sora asked.

"They don't act like it but they are good friends like another certain couple I know" I said winking.

"Me and Tai act like we're together" Sora said.

"Well in front of us, yea you do making out all over the place" I said giggling.

"Yea you're the last to say anything about PDA, must I remind you of what happened just a few hours ago" Sora said smirking.

"No you don't need to remind me I was there" I said sarcastically.

"We all saw you there" Sora laughed.

"Alright it was kinda funny" I said giving up.

"Sweetie I love you but your faces when you guys saw us priceless" Sora said with a sigh.

"Okay fine let's get some sleep though who the hell knows what we're gonna have to do tomorrow" I said shaking my head.

"Yea let's hope nothing too life threatening" Sora said shutting the light off.

"Well Sora all I can say for sure is We're Back" I said closing my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So that's that don't worry I'm right in the middle of updating Maybe, Maybe Not and this story as well. Hopefully I'll get reviews and thanks to all of you who did review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've got midterms comin up folks! Thanks for all of you that reviewed but I need more. It's my momentum, you know my muse, so yea please and thankyou –(I said the magic words now ya'll have to do it!)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal Pov:**

"So cmon Sora answer the question" Mimi prodded as they got ready for breakfast.

"Fine, No Mimi obviously I wouldn't let Tai tape us while we were having sex" Sora said rolling her eyes.

"What if he said he really wanted to?" Mimi asked.

"Still no, would you let Matt?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Probably not, plus Matt's not into the whole kinky, Paris Hilton, tie me up and watch us have sex kinda stuff" Mimi informed her.

"Yea yea you ready yet?" Sora said changing the subject.

"Sora do I look ready?" asked a half clothed Mimi sarcastically.

"Well hurry up Kari came in here twice to tell us everyone's waiting on us, Gennai obviously has something important to tell us" Sora said.

"Well the old guy can wait looking beautiful takes time you know" Mimi said pulling on a pair of hip hugger jeans and a low necked pink halter top

"Jeez Mimi why bother wearing a shirt" Sora laughed.

"Oh like you're any more covered" Mimi retorted. It was true, Sora was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top that also had a very low neck line and black capris.

"Can we go down now?" Sora asked.

"Yes sore we can go down now" Mimi said smiling.

The girls came down into the living room chatting about this and that when they noticed that there were four unfamiliar faces sitting there as well. It was 3 girls and 1 boy.

Mimi and Sora exchanged confused glances.

"Girls, you decide to join us, you should really work on your punctuality" Gennai scolded them

They mumbled their apologies and still stood in the middle of the room because it didn't look like there were any seats open. There was a girl in a reclining sofa, a boy and a girl on another sofa, Tai, Joe and Izzy on dining table chairs, Tk and Kari on beanbags, and Matt sitting with some other girl.

"Okay before I tell you what's going on I'd like to introduce four very important people, they are going to help you on your quest against this new evil Digidestined" Gennai continued.

"This young is Toby, he has the crest of truth and a Digimon as well, he has a Guilmon" Gennai said introducing them to a boy with light brown hair, gray eyes, light skin and a very handsome face. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and baggy black jeans.

"Yo" He said coolly.

"This young lady next to him is Natalie, she has the crest of Joy and her Digimon is Hawkmon" Gennai said motioning to a girl with black hair and brown eyes, she had a light tan and looked Hispanic. She was wearing a tight black sweater and dark blue jeans.

"Hi!" She said perkily.

"This one is Melany Jane, she has the crest of Faith and her Digimon is Renamon" Gennai said pointing to the girl in the recliner, She had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and light skin. She was cute. She had on a light pink fitted t-shirt and pink capris.

"Call me Mel or MJ anything but Melany Jane please" She said as though she was disgusted with her government name.

"And the last of our new guests is Christina, she has the crest of Peace and her Digimon is a Terriermon" Gennai said introducing the girl who was sitting next to Matt, she got a dirty look from Mimi. She had green eyes, strawberry blonde hair, light skin and was very pretty. She was wearing a light green tank top and a mini skirt.

"Hey Gennai could we please get seats here!" Sora said.

"Yea since someone is sitting in mine" Mimi murmered annoyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay I'm going to give the ages of the new kids:  
Melany Jane/Mel: 16**

**Natalie: 15**

**Christina: 15**

**Toby: 16**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Matt's Pov:**

So when me and Tk got into the living Room we saw people in there already. All that were missing were Mimi and Sora. Tk took his seat next to Kari which left me with a seat next to this girl. She was real hot, but I would never let Mimi hear me say that. Speaking of her she still wasn't here yet, so we waited since Gennai insisted that we should wait. The girl introduced herself and I in turn introduced myself. That's when Mimi and Sora came in and Gennai began his introduction speech.

"Alright you guys are going to head out in a couple of hours, probably after lunch, so until breakfast is ready why don't you kids get to know each other a bit" Gennai said retiring back to his room.

Mimi was talking to that guy Toby or whatever the hell his name was.

"Hey Matt, do you know why exactly we're here?" Christina asked me.

"Well all I know is that a disease or something is going around that's contaminating all the Digimon that are born and making them turn evil as soon as they hit the rookie stage" I told her.

"Shit" She said under her breath.

"Yea exactly what I think" I said smiling.

"Hey babe I haven't seen you since last night" Mimi said coming up to me.

"I know" I said pulling her closer.

"I cant believe we have to leave in a couple of hours" Mimi whined so sitting on my lap.

"Hey Christina this is my girlfriend Mimi" I told Christina who turned around.

"Oh hi" She said politely putting out her hand.

"Hey" Mimi said fakely, shaking it.

"Why don't you take my seat, I'm gonna see what's goin on with Nat" She said getting up.

"She's nice" I commented.

"Yea whatever" Mimi mumbled putting her head on my chest.

"What were you talking to that guy about?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing I just told him a little about myself and stuff and he was really funny" Mimi said lightly.

"I don't think he was listening" I said.

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

"Because he was staring at you chest the whole time, and unless your boobs learned to talk I doubt he was listening" I said bitterly.

"Oh and like you weren't staring at that chick's legs" Mimi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Bullshit" I said.

"Ugh you fight wit me too much" Mimi said picking her head up off my chest and looking at me.

"Me? Yea right Mimi your always the one that is mad about something" I told her.

"Yea of course its me that always starts" She said walking away.

"Why do I even bother" I said under my breath.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tai asked sitting next.

"Nope its just peachy" I said sarcastically.

"What's goin on anyway?" Tai asked curiously.

"Honestly I have no idea what the fuck just happened, first everything's cool and the next second she's talking about how I was staring at that girl's legs and how I always fight with her" I told Tai.

"Girls are confusing they have too many mood swings" Tai said.

"They're so dramatic, everything has to be a big long discussion" I said agreeing.

"Word" Tai said simply.

"Think I should apologize?" I asked.

"Yea, coz at this rate your never gonna get any" Tai said smirking.

"Well, I'll probably get Mimi to have sex with me way before you convince Sora to do it" I said grinning, patting him on the back and getting up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

Me and Matt had a fight over what seems like nothing, weird how things tense up once we get to the Digiworld.

So I went over to Sora and started to talk to her and that girl with the blonde hair.

"Mimi" I said extending my hand to her.

"Mel" She smiled.

I saw Matt talking to Tai, they really had grown to love each other like brothers, it was cute.

"So is the hot guy with the blonde hair your boyfriend?" Mel asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well there are two blonde guys" I said.

"The older one sitting next to the other guy" She clarified.

"Yea that's Matt, he can be the biggest jackass" I said smiling.

"Aren't all guys" Mel agreed, lightly laughing.

"And the guy sitting next to Matt is my boyfriend Tai" Sora said reentering the conversation.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yea actually his name's Kyle but obviously he's not here" She said.

"So what'd you and Matt fight about any how?" Sora asked.

"Something stupid, he's all like oh that guy Toby was staring at your chest the whole time and I said well you were staring at that chick Christina and like I guess from there we got into an argument" I said recalling it.

"Christina is really nice once you get to know her" Mel said.

"Mimi's pretty judgmental" Sora laughed.

"Wow, that my friend is the pot calling the kettle black" I said since Sora was exactly the same way.

"Hey I give people a chance before forming and opinion of my own" Sora said.

I laughed at that. Then I felt someone put their arms around my waist.

"Get away from me" I said rudely to Matt.

"You can't be mad baby" Matt whispered. He was right I couldn't stay mad at him, he was too hot.

"I know" I sighed.

So I turned around and kissed him. I saw Sora and Mel walk away giggling, I quickly flipped them the bird and went back to the task at hand.

"No matter what happens at least we know that part works" Matt grinned.

"That's for sure" I giggled.

"Hey where are our Digimon?" I asked loudly to the whole room.

Everyone murmured in confusion, wondering where exactly the Digimon went.

"How can we go out into the digiworld by ourselves!?" Christina said.

"Gennai's going senile if he thinks I'm going into the digiworld on my own"I said flatly.

"Well I'd protect you" Matt said kissing my cheek.

"AWWWW" all the girls said in unison.

"Babe your being too cute, see now all the girls here are going to conspire against me and try to steal you from me!" I said overdramatically, throwing my hand over my forehead.

"Somehow I don't think so" Matt said putting his arm around m shoulders.

"On a more serious note where the hell are we going?!" Toby asked out loud for the first time.

"No one knows man" Tai answered him.

"Tai's the designated leader" Tk said.

"And he does a half decent job at it" I added smiling.

"I wonder when we have to leave" Kari said.

"Well Ms.Kari you guys are going to leave in precisely ten minutes" Gennai said emerging from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait what!?" I asked surprised.

"I'm sorry its just you guys need to leave now-

"Oh no not with out our Digimon, I'm not goin anywhere, does it look like I want to be dead in an hour from now!" I said madly, crossing my arms over my chest and taking a seat.

"Could you be any more self centered?" Christina asked rhetorically.

"Excuse me!?" I said appalled, nobody talks to me like that.

"Did I s-s-tutter?" She said smirking.

"No arguing, I'm sorry Mimi but it is what it is and you guys need to leave" Gennai said.

And with a flash of light we were on a beach, a pretty beach too, very white sand, beautiful clear water and the sun was setting. I had never been here before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

We were just in Gennai's living room and all of a sudden we were on a beach. It was weird, at least if all of us were divided again it was me and Mimi, if Mimi and Joe or Mimi and Izzy ended up together again I would probably kick both their asses on assumptions.

"Baby?" Mimi asked getting up from where she was laying.

"Yea I'm here, but where are we?" I asked, wrong person obviously she had no idea where we were

"Sora!!" Mimi called.

"Meems!" Sora said running to her and they hugged like they hadn't seen each other forever. Girls.

"That bitch you heard what she said right?" Mimi asked Sora in a hushed voice and the two began gossiping.

I began to look around for Tai, he should be here and if he wasn't I'd get pretty damn bored. Not that being on an island with two chicks isn't every male's fantasy but the fact that they wouldn't do anything with me together kinda ruined it. So off to find Tai I go and I guess we'll do something manly like build a fire and fish.

"Hey" some one said softly behind me.

"Oh hi" I said politely turning around to see it was Christina.

"Is it just us two?" She asked looking around.

"Nope my girlfriend and Sora are here and right now I'm looking for Tai, you wanna help?" I asked her.

"Sure" Christina grinned.

Woah was she reading too much into this? Hope not I didn't say anything that insinuated I was interested in her did I? No but I doubt Mimi will care about that if she sees us together. I better find Tai, or Tk or anyone and soon.

"It's rather warm isn't it?" She asked.

"Yea but I think that's expected since it's a beach" I said chuckling.

"Yea right, sorry its just I suck at small talk" She said laughing.

"Nah your doing fine, just stay away from weather related comments or sports teams and you should be good" I joked.

"And you're the expert?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well hanging around Mimi makes you somewhat of a talking expert" I said. It was true Mimi could sure talk, for hours and hours on end. It was cute.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything because I don't mean it offensively but she seems like a ditz to me" Christina told me.

"Well she's really not, I mean once you get to know her she's a really fun person to be around, plus she's got personality you know like no matter how hard you try you can't be mad at her" I said.

"You really got it bad huh lover boy?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Well she's my girlfriend" I said finally spotting someone.

"Matt!" The person called. It took me a second to realize it was Tai, I know you're probably thinking with his head of hair who couldn't recognize him, but in my defense he was pretty damn far away.

"Dude where's everyone else?" I asked once we met up.

"Dunno but you're with someone that called Mimi self-centered you realize this is a major fight in the making" Tai whispered.

"I know" I sighed, we had no reason to fight but girls are girls they read so much into everything.

"Just call me when it happens I want a front row seat" Tai joked.

"Hilarious, your girlfriend's waiting with Mimi, you know" I told him. I of course was referring to Sora. I'm not sure when those two became an official couple because it came so naturally. I think it was after my and Sora's 3 month relationship, yes that's how long it lasted, three months. I do think that at one point me and Sora honestly had actual feelings for each other but they gradually went away. If there's one thing I'm glad it's that our break up was mutual and not one of those messy ones, because that would put all of our friends in a difficult position, especially Mimi and Tai.

"Oh and you found Kari, Tk, Joe, Izzy or the two other new kids?" Tai asked.

"Nope, only Christina, Sora and Mimi" I told him.

"Wait you left the girls alone, what's wrong with you? They don't even have Digimon!!" Tai said enraged.

"Shit! I completely forgot!" I said loudly, cursing myself for being so stupid as me and Tai began our mad dash towards our girlfriends.

"Guys!! I'm kinda a girl too and your sorta leaving me behind!" Christina complained.

"Hurry!" Tai said.

When we reached the girls they were sitting with the blonde haired girl, what was her name Melinda, Melissa, Merissa? And Tk.

"Hey Tai, Matt and …Christina!?" Mimi said throwing me an accusative glance. Jeez we really need to work on our trust issues.

"You miss me?" I asked sitting next to Mimi.

"Oh so much" She said sarcastically.

"You mad?" I asked.

"No of course not" She said over sweetly.

"Okay why are you mad?" I asked contradicting her last statement.

"I'm not , honestly, its just why were you with her?" Mimi asked.

"Oh because I was looking for Tai and she saw me and asked if she could come along and she is a girl and I couldn't just leave her there" I told Mimi sincerely.

"And why not?" She asked

"Baby she's part of the team now which mean we gotta look out for each other" I said putting my arms around her shoulders.

"Okay okay, your beginning to sound like Tai" Mimi said laughing.

"You know it isn't too bad here" I said laying down across the sand and putting my head in her lap.

"I guess you're kinda right" She said running her fingers through my hair.

"And look no wild, ravenous, Digimon coming to attack us yet" I told her closing my eyes.

"Jinx it why don't you" She said sarcastically.

"Well, Isn't this a pretty picture" Tai said coming up to us  
"So take a Polaroid and be on your way" I said through half open lids.

"Man it's not right when a guy turns his back on his boys" Tai said seriously.

"Tai you're still my main man just not now" I joked.

"Okay this is getting a little too homosexual for me so yea ima go into the water" Mimi said giggling.

"Wait Mimi! Does she realize we have no spare clothes here?" I asked Tai.

"Probably, but hey I don't think that's gonna stop her" Tai said smirking.

"Yea and Sora will prolly go with her" I said.

"By the way Kari, Toby, Joe and Izzy got here okay" Tai told me as we began to walk.

"Oh well where is everyone?" I asked.

"Over there Izzy and Joe went to go find something to eat, I think they're hoping to catch a fish or something" Tai told me.

"Ha, Mimi and Sora have a better chance of catching a fish" I laughed.

"Hey better them then us" Tai shrugged as we sat down next to Tk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Hey Sora wanna go in the water?" I asked Sora who was talking to Mel and Kari.

"Uh Mimi we have no other clothes" Sora said.

"Shit!" I said loudly. At this second I wish I had on one of my bikinis!

And almost like magic my clothes were on the side and I had on a baby pink bikini.

"WOAH! Mimi what the hell how'd you get such a cute bikini all of a sudden?" Mel asked amazed.

"I dunno I just wished I had on a bikini and one of mine appeared on me" I told her just as confused as everyone else.

"It's worth a try!" Sora said enthusiastically.

And bikinis appeared on all of them. Sora had on a deep red one, Kari had on a purple sparkly one and Mel had on a black one.

"This is so cool!" Kari said.

"Let's tell everyone that all you have to do is wish for you bathing suit and it get put on you" Mel said.

"Good deal" I said as me, Sora, Kari, and Mel began to walk to where everyone else was.

"Shit!" Tai and Matt said together once they saw us.

"All you have to do is think about what you wanna wear and it like comes on you" I told them.

Natalie and Christina were a little ways back but heard as well. Natalie had on a lime green bathing suit the kind the have no back and is attached by a little bit in the front and Christina had on navy blue bikini.

"Wait so all we have to do is think about it?" Toby asked grinning.

"Yup" I answered.

All of a sudden Matt was in black shorts (Like the baggy basketball ones), Tai was in blue ones, Toby was in green ones, and Tk was in gray ones.

"Matt has a tattoo?" Mel whispered to me.

"Yea of my name" I said. It was really hot too, it said my name in black ink on his arm. I remember he showed it to me about three weeks ago and I felt so special, I then in turn got matt's name tattooed on the left side of my lower stomach.

"See I have his" I said lowering my bikini just a little to show her Matt's name.

"That's so hot, you guys are in it for a long time then huh?" She asked as me and her walked toward the water.

"Well yea hopefully, I really do feel like he's the guy for me" I told her as we put our toes in the water.

"Too cold!" I said jumping back, I suddenly began to think why exactly I wanted to go in the water in the first place, I hater the water!!

"Come on you big baby!" Mel said smiling.

"You go I'll come" I told her.

"Boo you suck!" She joked going into the water. The girl had a nice body I had to say, I wish I had legs like her!

I saw Tai and Sora go into the water, then Tk along with Toby, then Matt walked by.

"Why aren't you in the water?" He asked standing next me.

"Too cold, too wet" I said simply.

"Yea that's about right" Matt said smiling.

"You can go" I told him as I watched Kari, Natalie and Christina go into the water as well.

"Oh come on going into the water was your idea" Matt said grinning. He was finding this amusing.

"A bad one" I said.

"Okay fine that's it" He said picking me up in his arms (A/N: Like the fireman's carry or bridal style)

"Matt stop! I don't wanna go in to the water please?" I pleaded.

"I promise we'll take it slow" He said grinning. Definitely double meaning there, boys!

"This time we'll take it slow, take it slow oh oh oh, this time- " Matt said singing purposely off pitch. It made me laugh.

"Okay okay I get it" I interrupted in between giggles.

"See it's not so bad" Matt said inching slowly and slowly deeper into the water.

"I like being dry and warm, I really don't see the problem with that" I said putting my head on his chest and my arms around his neck.

"Come on baby, you really don't wanna go in the water?" He asked the water now reaching his waist and extremely close to touching me.

"Nope, No sir, no how, no way" I said shaking my head and at that moment I felt Matt drop me. I felt cold and wet.

"MATT ISHIDA YOU BETTER HOPE I NEVER CATCH YOU!!" I screamed swimming after him. Matt's smart he knew I'd be mad so he had a very big lead. I was a very good swimmer though, hey just coz I don't like the water doesn't mean I can't swim.

"Woah Mimi where's the fire?" I heard Tai ask before I sped past him.

I finally saw Matt trying to hide behind Sora.

"Hey baby, that wasn't a very nice thing you did right there now was it?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"No I'm sorry? Sora help" Matt said looking at Sora.

"You're on your own hon" Sora said smirking.

"Now you've been a bad boy and what happens to bad boys?" I asked him again my voice still dripping with honey.

"They get spanked?" Matt asked grinning. He always had to be a smart ass.

"No! This!" I said dunking his head under water.

"Good job" Sora said hi fiving me.

"Thank you thank you" I said taking a bow.

But once Matt emerged out of the water he didn't look happy, probably since I got his hair wet.

"Please Matt, don't?" I asked, sticking out my bottom lip. But he didn't say anything he just kept getting closer, I decided to except my fate and stop trying to move back.

I thought he would dunk me under the water or something, but instead he kissed me. My baby, always keeps me guessing. I instantly smiled against his lips.

"Now aren't you happy you came in to the water?" Matt asked putting his arms around my waist.

"Yes" I said sheepishly.

I failed to notice that Izzy and Joe were also in the water but I saw them now, apparently someone told them about the wishing thing coz both of them were in shorts too.

"Alright guys, I got a great idea, it's a little game I like to call chicken, girls get with a guy and after that I'll explain the rules to anyone who doesn't know how" Tai said.

"Yea chicken!" Matt said giving Tai a hi five.

"Wanna be my partner?" Christina asked Matt.

"Uh sorry but-

"He's with me since hmm I am his girlfriend" I interrupted, this chick was really getting on my nerves.

"Sorry about that I'll catch ya later Matt" She said smiling almost seductively and touching his arm before leaving.

"Mimi's about to knock a bitch out" Tai said laughing.

"Girl fight" Tk added.

"Mimi's not knocking anyone out" I said shaking my head.

"Ignore him" Sora said climbing on top to Tai's shoulders.

"You realize I really hate this game" I told Matt.

"I love this game" Matt said as I got on to his shoulders.

(A/N: For those of you guys who have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, Chicken's a game you play in the water, usually girls sit on to of guys shoulders and they basically try to knock the other people into the water, Tai already explains this)

Apparently the teams were Mel and Toby, Tk and Kari, Sora and Tai, and weirdly Izzy and Natalie and Joe and Christina, Christina didn't look too happy though. I wanted to laugh in her face.

(A/N: Alright play play play, Tai and Sora end up winning, Matt and Mimi coming in second)

"See why I hate this game!?" I asked Matt.

"Not really I had fun" Matt said wiping the water from his face as all of us began to get out of the water.

"You would have fun I think it's stupid" I said sitting on the sand, waiting for everyone else to come out of the water.

"You look so sexy all wet" Matt said pulling me on top of him.

"Hmm you know you look pretty damn sexy yourself" I said lying on his chest. It was so romantic our feet were in the water while we were lying vertically on the sand.

"You don't find this the least bit weird?" Matt asked.

"Find what weird? Us lying together?" I asked confused. He was usually a huge fan of PDA it was me that was a bit more conservative.

"No that we've been in the digiworld for at least a day and a half and nothing life threatening has happened" Matt pointed out.

"Well I'm not complaining, I mean I would love coming to the digiworld if our lives weren't put on the line every time" I told him honestly. And it's true every time we come here one of us gets kidnapped, or we get separated, some of us almost die and we have to fight "evil" Digimon on a daily basis. It sucks!

"Hey if you guys are gonna get all hot and heavy can you not do it where everyone can see you?" Tai asked jokingly.

"Dude do you like ruining the moment because it seems that every time me and Mimi are alone you show up" Matt said grinning.

"Well actually this time I have a reason to "ruin the moment" it's because it seems that Joe and Izzy couldn't catch anything, big surprise, but they did find like fruit or something I dunno whatever all I know is that me and you have to go get firewood" Tai informed Matt.

"Well I guess I'll need clothes for that" Matt said sitting up after I got off of him.

"Yea it think they're over there" Tai said pointing to a corner.

"Alrighty, babe you coming?" Matt asked.

"Oh no you go I'll just wait for Sora and Mel to come and we'll hang or something" I told him.

"So you and Mel have become fast friends huh?" Tai asked helping Matt up.

"Yea she's really cool, a lot like me and she's really easy to get along with" I told him.

"Hey and she's hot" Tai commented.

"You're currently dating my best friend so continue whatever inappropriate conversation you and Matt are obviously going to have somewhere far away from my ears" I told him waiving at Sora.

"We'll be back in a bit" Matt said kissing my cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Long chapter huh? I promise it will get more action packed in the later chapters, just bare with me, I didn't want to get into anything too life threatening right off the bat. So yea REVIEW because I'm honestly losing momentum here!!**


	3. Girl fight!

**A/N: Like I said in my other fic. I have midterms and stuff but I'll be able to update sooner because for the rest of this week I technically don't have school, well I go fer like an hour and a half. But bad news I'll be studying too but w/e. Anyway read and review please! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mimi's Pov:**

"This really is like a vacation" Mel said grabbing a towel. I have no idea how towels got here, maybe someone wished for them? I dunno.

"Let's hope it stays that way" I said shaking my head as we waited for Sora.

"Where'd Matt and Tai go?" Sora asked as we started to walk down to where we made "camp"

"Firewood apparently" I told her.

"They're idiots, last time they brought firewood and long with it a wild Kawagamon" Sora said.

"Yea that was the last time I said I would ever come to the Digiworld "for fun"" I told Mel.

"That's a funny visual though, Matt and Tai running away from Kawagamon firewood in their arms" Mel said giggling.

"Well yea now but at the time we were a bit preoccupied with running for our lives" Sora said sitting on a log.

"So I heard Christina made a pass at Matt" Mel said raising an eyebrow

"It wasn't a pass exactly, but it did get me kinda pissed" I told her taking a seat next to Sora and Mel followed in suit.

"She's a bitch" Sora commented.

"Well I mean yea sometimes she is but once you get to know her she's really nice" Mel said defending her.

"Well I dunno I haven't seen it yet" I shrugged.

"Yo what's up with the girl Natalie, I really haven't heard her say anything" Sora said curiously.

"Yea seriously I'm a little confused too I mean the only person she talks to is Christina and apparently Kari" I agreed.

"Well, Christina and her have been best friends since they were about five, I only met Christina and Natalie when I became a Digidestined, but Natalie's well let's put it this way, she's had a pretty hard life so she has some issues with trusting people" Mel said in a low voice.

"She has the crest of joy and she seems like a pretty happy person" I said a bit surprised at what Mel told me.

"Well yea it's a façade, she really gets depressed sometimes well I cant really say anymore like I said if Natalie ever found out she probably wouldn't trust me again" Mel said a bit sadly.

"Well don't worry we wont say anything and you don't have to say any more" Sora said patting her back.

"She's a really great person though and I guess she likes Kari because she's made friends with her and that's a pretty hard thing to do" Mel said looking into the water.

"Well Kari's is a really special person and she makes friends with everyone" Sora said.

"Hey Meems" Tk said shaking off and sitting on the log across from us. Toby was little bit behind him.

"Hey Tk" I said winking. Me and Tk had always had this relationship, a brother sister kind I'm pretty sure that's one of the reasons Matt also gravitated towards me.

"Hey girls" Toby said sitting next to Tk.

"Where are Matt and Tai?" Tk asked looking around for them.

"Firewood" Sora told them.

"You said you had never met Christina and Natalie before, what about Toby have you ever met him before?" I whispered to Mel.

"Well I never met Toby but after the whole digiworld debacle we dated, actually we only broke up about a month ago, that's why things are kinda weird between us right now" Mel whispered, looking at her feet.

"Wait, wait what?" Sora asked turning around in curiosity. I whispered to her what Mel told me.

"Really??" Sora asked Mel surprised. Mel shook her head yes.

"So wait what happened, exactly?" I asked Mel interested.

"Can we talk about it later coz he's sorta sitting in front of us and I think he knows" Mel said smiling.

"True, true" I said surpressing a giggle.

"So hot shot, how's basketball going?" I asked directing my attention on Tk.

"Pretty good, even though the coach refuses to start me now" Tk said madly.

"Yea because of you heart, I would beat the shit out of that coach of yours if he did start you right away" I told Tk protectively.

_**Flashback:**_

"_MIMI MIMI!!!" Kari screamed running into the Tachikawa Manor._

"_Kari I'm in my room" Mimi called obviously not noticing the panic in the girl's voice._

"_Kari what's wrong?" Mimi asked immediately, after seeing the poor girl's tear stricken face._

"_Tk he's in the hospital, Mimi I can't get a hold of Matt please we have to get over there" Kari said hysterically._

"_Oh my god, Kari what happened?" Mimi asked, tears immediately springing up in her eyes._

"_I dunno please let's hurry" Kari said pulling Mimi out of the room._

_Two very disheveled girls stumbled into Main Lobby of Odaiba Memorial hospital._

"_Please Tk Ishida's room" Mimi said barely getting the words out, furiously trying to wipe the tears out of her face._

"_He's in suregery right now" The lady responded as if it was no big deal._

_Surgery the word was like death, it rung over and over in Mimi's ears, she stood in her spot trying furiously to wake up, because this obviously couldn't be happening, it had to be a nightmare. She was frozen there she couldn't see or hear anything and she saw all the memories she shared with the boy of only 14 flash before her eyes. That is before Kari snapped her out of it._

"_Mimi, let's go sit down" Kari said trying to stop her tears from falling._

"_Listen miss, I want to know why Tk Ishida is in surgery before I take this up with the crappy management!" Mimi said now very angry._

"_Calm down please, it says here his heart rate was much much faster then normal and he then went into Cardiac Arrest, I'm sorry but I can't disclose any more information to you, please have a seat miss" The stupid lady told me returning to her work._

_Fresh tears sprung up her eyes, Mimi then sat next to Kari and put an arm around her, they cried silently. For the first time in a very long time Mimi prayed, prayed like she had never prayed, she prayed to god that if there was one thing he would ever do for her it was this, please let Tk be okay, as in fully okay._

"_Hey Kar, I'm gonna try and reach Matt or someone, his parents are still out of town right?" Mimi asked her._

"_Yes" She said softly._

"_Alright hon listen I'll be back" Mimi told her trying to smile._

_Ring Ring Ring._

"_Matt Ishida" A lazy voice responded._

"_Matt it's me Mimi" Mimi said through sobs._

"_Mimi!? What's wrong are you okay?" He asked alarmed._

"_Tk's here he's in the hospital please come quick" Mimi said trying to choke back tears._

"_Oh god, okay I'm coming" Matt said his voice had so much emotion in it, it didn't sound like his._

"_Hurry" She whispered shutting off my phone and going back into the hospital._

"_I got a hold of Matt, he'll be here" Mimi told Kari she simply shook her head and continued to stare at her shoes. I think after Matt she probably feels it the most, she really loves the guy. Too bad Tk as mature as he is, is still a guy and doesn't see her as any more then a best friend. Kind of like Me and Matt, because while sometimes I think he likes me other times I just can't tell._

"_Mimi, Kari" Matt panted a worried look on his face. Mimi put her arms around him and cried._

"_Is there any family here for Takeru Ishida?"A lady with a white coat on asked._

"_Yes that's me" Matt said immediately._

"_Come this way"She said sternly._

"_He'll be okay" Matt said coming back with the biggest grin on his face._

_Mimi jumped into his arms and her and Kari went to go see the boy that caused them so much stress._

_**End flashback**_

"Mimi! You wanna join all of us back on planet earth!?" Sora asked shaking me out of my reverie. I noticed that everyone was here except Matt and Tai, Kari, Christina and Natalie were sitting on the log next to us and Joe and Izzy were sitting on the one next to them and Tk and Toby. There was one more log next to the one me, Sora and Mel were sitting on so I guess Tai and Matt could sit there.

"Oh sorry, just thinking" I smiled. That one memory was probably the worst one I have.

"We're back!" I heard some one call behind us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

"You big strong men do what big strong men stuff?" Sora asked playfully.

"Yup and no Kawagamon in site" I grinned.

Me and Tai piled the stupid wood in a way we thought it would light the fastest and after numerous failed attempts we finally got tiny flame going.

"Now if you boys have to pee do it somewhere else" Mimi said shaking her head. Yea, after me and Tai got chased by the Kawagamon last time we came, all of us decided to settle down in this forest area thing, we finally got a fire and all of us went to sleep, come morning the fire was out, well it turns out our resident dumb ass Tai pee'd on it accidentally during the night.

"The thing that sucks about beaches is that it always gets so cold at night" Mimi complained, she was still in her bikini, but everyone else was fully clothed.

"Well here's a bright idea, why don't you like put on like some clothes" Christina said in a ditzy voice.

"That's it, listen bitch I don't care if we're on a fuckin team together anymore, I'v been trying really hard to tolerate you but I swear to god one more word and you can believe that the time you spend here will be hell" Mimi said furiously.

"Is that a threat?" Christina asked raising her eyebrows.

"No bitch it's a fuckin promise" Mimi spat walking towards her clothes.

"Babe" I said catching up to her.

"Not now" She taking off her shorts. I closed my eyes, it's not that I've never seen Mimi's panties before or her this naked, but I did it out of courtesy.

"Fine" I said putting my hands up in surrenderence.

"Ugh she's such a bitch, what the fuck is her problem" Mimi said trying to untie her bikini.

"Do this?" She asked giving up.

"Sure, and baby I don't know why you're taking her so seriously, usually girls hating on you doesn't affect you" I said untieing her bikini string.

"She's like in love with you, I guess that's the reason" Mimi admitted putting on her shirt.

"Well I haven't met a girl that hasn't been in love with me" I said jokingly. This earned me a glare.

"Forget it" She said angrily, walking away. When she's mad she shakes her hips more when she walks. It's sexy as hell.

"Wait wait, I was joking" I said grabbing her arm.

"I know I'm just a little pissed right now and I would appreciate if you were a little more sensitive about that" She said wriggling out of my grip.

Girls, honestly, I'm trying to be "sensitive" but I'm a guy, I don't think we get any more sensitive.

"Hey the fire's bigger" I said sitting next to Tai.

"Yea Christina figured out how to do it some how" Tai said tossing Matt some food.

"Oh yea? How'd you do that?" I asked her.

"Uh well I blew on it basically" She said smiling.

"Dragon breath" I heard Mimi whisper. Sora giggled.

"Well whatever, it worked" I winked.

Yea that was bad I guess, because Mimi gave me the worst look ever. Great! I blew her a kiss but she sorta turned her face and flipped me off.

"Anyone up for some truth or Dare?" Christina suggested.

"No, no one wants to play that game, we all know you just wanna play it so that by some chance you might get something out of Matt, tough luck because he's my boyfriend and he DOESN'T LIKE YOU! So yea we're not playing that game" Mimi shot out at her.

"Jeez crazy lady, it was a suggestion and you don't have to play if you don't wanna I'm sure that you don't make decisions for everyone and maybe some one wants to play, Matt?" She asked flirtaciously looking at me.

"Uh um" I said nervously.

"You wanna play?" Christina asked seductively.

"No, okay I think we should go to sleep because obviously we're all tired and well yea so yea" I concluded looking around. Damn my irresistible great looks, that made every girl swoon!

"You know what forget it, play if you guys want I'm sleeping" Mimi said getting up and walking away.

"Wait" I said about to get up when Tai grabbed my arm.

"Let me, she obviously doesn't wanna talk to you right now" Tai said coolly.

What now? I try, I mean honestly what did I do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Mimi wait up" Tai said catching up to me.

"What?" I asked sitting down.

"Nothing, it's just Mimi she's trying to get to you, ya know and if you let her you're basically giving her the satisfaction of pissing you off" Tai said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"But she knows exactly what to say and well I can't pretend like I'm unfazed by it because I am, I'm not great at hiding my emotions and I don't know" I said softly, looking out on to the dark water.

"Matt really likes you, I know he does, so don't take this out on him he's a good guy and I know I'm the last person to say this, but he's a little stupid sometimes, you cant blame him though he's a guy" Tai grinned. Wow he could be such a sensitive person sometimes.

"Well Tai, this must be the most meaningful conversation we've ever had" I smiled sadly

putting my head on his shoulders.

"Hey now I don't think that's true what about the one on algebra?" Tai said smirking.

"That was me trying to explain to you why exactly we had to find X and then the long

stupid debate on why we couldn't use a different variable" I said laughing.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ring ring ring…_

"_Hello Tachikawa residence, Mimi speaking" I said picking up her bedroom phone._

"_Mimi it's Tai listen I need help okay with Algebra I have a test tomorrow and well I _

_suck at Math you know and we all went out yesterday so I couldn't really-_

"_Tai, I get it, come on over, let me see what I can do but let me warn you I'm pretty hung _

_over myself" I said laughing._

"_Alright thanks" He said hanging up._

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"_Coming, Coming" I said annoyed._

"_Thank you for doing this" Tai said walking in._

_2 hours later. _

"_Tai ready one more time, if 3x112 what is X?" I said asking him the same problem we_

_had been on for the last half hour._

"_I dunno Mimi, let's make out" He said grinning._

"_Your such a jackass, look I'll be right back I need a soda, you want some thing?" I _

_asked._

"_Sure, a soda's fine" He said. I got up was just about to leave when I tripped over _

_something and landed right on top of Tai. It was weird because I hadn't seen him like_

_that before, a light pink blush on his face so I kissed him._

"_Woah! What's going on?" Someone asked surprised and almost angry. I immediately _

_jumped off Tai, I banged my knee in the process._

"_Matt we were studying that's all" I said embarrassed to death._

"_Whatever" He said rolling his eyes and walking out. I'm not sure if he was jealous or _

_concerned, either way I hope it doesn't change anything between us and besides he _

_shouldn't be jealous he is dating Sora any how._

"_We forget that ever happened?" Tai asked scratching the back of his head._

"_Uh yea I think that's best" I said looking at the floor._

"_Yea so I think I can go coz I sort of get it" Tai said awkwardly._

"_Okay bye" I said going to hug him, but we decided to shake hands instead._

_Jeez what the hell just happened?_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey so get some sleep alright?" Tai said, concerned, he kissed me on the cheek and

began to walk away.

"Hey Tai?" I said softly.

"Yea?" He asked turning around.

"Thank you" I said simply.

"Any time" He smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

"Babe, I'm sorry if I did anything okay?" I said giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"No you didn't do anything, I over react sometimes you know and well what ever I'm okay though" She smiled pulling me down next to her.

"You know I really can't wait till we're back home" I said pulling her on top of me.

"Yea why?" She asked playfully.

"So I can do this all I want" I said kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed closer. I threw of her shirt with out breaking contact with her mouth. She worked on my pants mean while I tried to take off her jeans. I finally got the offending garment off her and while kissing her neck.

"Matt" She moaned out.

Before actually putting it in, I looked at her just to make sure this is what she wanted. She nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay?" I asked lifting my head out of her neck, before laying back down.

"That was, well I'm still shaking" Mimi said contently.

"That was pretty experienced for a virgin" Mimi commented.

"Some thing's come naturally to me" I grinned against her skin.

"Oh yea like what?" She asked playing with my fingers.

"Well playing guitar, you know some people are just born talented" I said sleepily.

"Yea I have yet to meet a person born talented" She said giggling.

"Tell me princess, do you always talk this much after sex?" I asked her smirking.

"Well seeing as I have never had sex before this, I can't give you an answer punk" Mimi said putting her arm over mine.

"Yea, yea go to sleep" I told her yawning.

5:30 A.M

I woke up to the sound of a lot of hushed voices. It took me a second to realize that it was the rest them. I also realized that me and Mimi almost naked, practically on top of each other sent out some mixed signals. But to avoid answering any weird, awkward and pretty unnecessary questions I kept my eyes closed.

"I'll do it" I heard Tai say.

"Matt, wake up" Tai said shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Tai covering his, trying blindly, to wake me up.

"Alright I'm but the sun's not even out yet what the hell is going on?" I asked putting the blanket over Mimi, we found it.

"Izzy got an e-mail from Gennai he said we have to get out of here and fast" Tai informed me as I tried to find our clothes. Don't worry I had boxers on so Tai didn't get a full frontal view.

"And he didn't say why?" I asked giving up on finding my clothes and just wishing for new ones. I immediately got a pair of jeans and a light blue Armani T- shirt on me.

"Nope" Tai said simply.

"Cryptic much" I heard Mimi say groggily.

"Well whatever you two sexually charged children get ready quickly, we're leaving in like five minutes" Tai grinned before walking away.

"Don't tell me our clothes are gone" Mimi whined.

"Well apparently" I told her.

"Great" She muttered. Soon her lingerie was covered by a light blue denim mini skirt and a white and pink striped tank top. She put on her flip flops and tied up her hair.

"Well I'm ready" She said in an annoyed voice.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yea, it's just they all know we had sex" She said in a tiny voice.

"So you're regretting it?" I asked her, shocked.

"No, god no, but I mean none of them told us when they had sex, I just don't want to flaunt it" She whispered.

"Fine but I think it doesn't matter" I shrugged.

"Yea well you're a guy, of course you think it doesn't matter" Mimi smiled giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Okay we're going to get transported in 5 4 3-

"Transported where!?" Mimi shrieked.

"1" Izzy said and a bright green light enveloped us. It was like being on the merry go round at the amusement park except about 90x faster.

The spinning stopped and we started falling, I remember seeing two people before everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: UH OH!!!!! What happened to our Hero??? Dun dun dun. Read and Review, I'll update soon!!**


	4. Naked!

**A/N: Only thing I have to say is REVIEW!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Matt's Pov:**

I heard a voice, saying something really unclear. Matt Matt MATT

"What!" I jerked up, woah bad idea my head's killing me. I immediately went to rub it.

"What happened?" I asked trying to focus my eyes.

"You hit your head pretty damn hard hon" I heard someone say, I knew that voice it was Sora's.

"Sora?" I asked finally able to see her, I immediately hugged her.

"Yup, me you and Joe are here" She informed me.

"And everyone else too right?" I asked immediately thinking of Mimi and Tk.

"Well not that we can see but I'm sure she's fine" She told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea" I said and not really believing it.

"So where is Joe?" I asked.

"Well see he went to fine his D-3 apparently he lost his when he fell" Sora said slightly smiling.

"So I guess we should start walking right?" I asked her.

"Sure let's just wait for Joe, meanwhile you try and stand up, very slowly though" She told me helping me up.

"I'm really glad that I got split up with you guys and not Christina, I think Mimi would probably kill me if I was stranded with Christina" I said sincerely.

"Well that girl's a bitch" Sora said, in full agreement with Mimi.

"Are you just saying that because of Mimi?" I asked.

"Partially I guess, I mean when you're best friends with some one for a very long time everything of theirs becomes your and vice versa, also partially because regardless who it is I think girls should respect when a guy's taken" Sora told me. The girl really was smart.

"Isn't it like that with you and Tai?" She asked.

"Well yea, I mean if he's beefin with some one then I got his back and I know he's got mine but neither of us really have problems with many people, girls just take everything too personally" I told her.

"So you're telling me that if that guy Toby was to like hit on Mimi you would be like hey it's all good we can share her?" Sora asked smirking.

"No I'd beat the shit outta him, that's how guys solve problems" I shrugged.

"I see resorting to crude violence" Sora said rolling her eyes.

(A/N: You're probably like D-3's? I just think that D-3's are way cooler and that they should all have them)

"Guys I found it!" Joe panted a gray D-3 in hand.

"Okay good now we can start looking for the others" I asked.

"Ay ay Sir" Sora said saluting.

"Hilarious" I said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Where am I?" I whined.

"You mean where are we" Some said behind me. My body immediately tensed up, his voice wasn't one I recognized.

"Yea, who ever this is please don't kill me" I said frozen on the spot.

"Why would I do that, it's me Toby" He said.

"Jeez, you shoulda said that first" I said giggling and turning around to face him. He really was very cute.

"Sorry, but it looks like we're the only two people here" He informed me.

"Great, just great" I muttered.

"Uh was it something I said?" Toby asked confused.

"No it's not you, it's just Matt and me well, you know what never mind" I said starting to walk, he was right behind me.

"He has nothing to be jealous about right?" Toby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly" I told him, my eyes focused on the trees in front of me.

"So then I doubt he'll be mad" He said honestly, catching up to me.

"Yea you're probably right" I agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tai's Pov:**

"Can anyone hear me!" I yelled.

"Tai shut up!" I heard some one say.

"Kari, I've been this happy to see you" I said hugging my baby sister.

"Yea, yea Tk and Natalie and over there" She said pointing to a clearing.

"So it's us? And nobody else?" I asked.

"Apparently, we didn't find anyone else, and you were unconscious for a while, we're not sure why though" Kari laughed.

"I'm glad you were so concerned" I said sarcastically.  
"Oh Tai you know I was, but I knew nothing would happen to you, you're too tough, plus you've got a really thick skull" She smiled.

"Awh Kar, I didn't think you cared" I said grinning.

"And you were right" She said smirking.

"Sure" I said ruffling her hair.

"Race ya" She challenged me.

"Oh you are so on!" I accepted with a grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Izzy's Pov:**

"Where the hell are we??" Asked a whiny voice.

"Well I can safely deduce that I have no idea" I told the girl. What was her name, something with a C I think.

"Is any one but me Mel and you here" She asked me.

"Uh I don't believe so, pardon me for asking, but what's your name again?" I asked politely.

"Oh sorry, I'm Christina" She said extending a hand

"Nice to meet you again" I told her.

"And the blonde over there is Mel" She told me.

"I see and what is she trying to do?" I asked, looking at the girl who was sitting on a rock furiously trying to do something with her D-3

"She's trying to message Mimi or Sora, but I don't think its working" Christina told me.

"I see well I might as well find our coordinates, it doesn't look like we're going to find anyone" I said pulling out my laptop and sitting on the ground.

"Do you go everywhere with that?" She asked sitting next to me and looking at what I was doing.

"Well yes, I mean some body needs to have technology" I told her putting the description of our surroundings into the program Gennai sent me.

"Apparently we're in the new forest and we're not far form Matt, Sora and Joe" I informed Christina and Mel as she made her way over.

"Yay!" Mel screeched.

"Wait you can tell all that with just those three dots?" Christina asked confused.

"See this program has all of the Digidestined's D-3 coordinates in it because of the tracking device inside the D-3s so the reason it only shows Matt's, Sora's and Joe's only is because they are the closest" I explained to her. Christina looked like she almost got it.

"They seem to be moving fast, now Mel you had no luck contacting Sora or Mimi?" I asked turning towards Mel.

"I dunno, Oh wait!" She said her silver D-3 vibrating.

(A/N: Okay the D-3's are first of all color coded, not the crest colors just colors, anyway just imagine them to have all the functions of a cell phone, but have the appearance of a D-3)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's Pov:**

"Where are we going?" Joe asked.

"I dunno" I replied all of a sudden my red D-3 began to vibrate.

"What the hell" Matt asked looking at me.

"Hold on, it's a message from Mel, it says Me Izzy and Christina are close keep walking north, I miss you guys!" I read out to them.

"Okay well at least we're going to meet up with some of the others" Joe said in his monotone voice.

"See it's just my awesome sense of direction" Matt boasted

"Yes of course it was" I said pinching his cheek.

"So Sor. you and Tai do it yet?" Matt asked me randomly.

"Matt!" I said slightly blushing.

"Look all I'm saying is that the guy's waited a really long time" Matt winked.

"Okay I swear to god he is so getting a smack when I see him" I said shaking my head.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because apparently he shares every single aspect of our lives with you" I told him.

"Oh and Mimi doesn't tell you everything that goes on between her and me" Matt retorted.

"Yea but that's different" I said knowing that he had me on that one.

"Mmhmm" He said smirking.

"Yea, yea keep walking" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Why Sora did I get you're panties in a knot?" Matt laughed.

"Oh shut up" I said playfully pushing his shoulder.

"You hit like a cheerleader" Matt said grinning.

"Hmm maybe because I am one and wait a second what's that supposed to mean??" I asked angrily, if there's one thing you know you don't do is comment on my femininity.

"Nothing, nothing" Matt said throwing his arms up in surrenderence.

"Yea that's what I thought" I said smiling.

"You guys flirt too much" Joe commented.

"Shut up Joe!" Me and Matt said together. He laughed.

"So seriously Sora how long?" Matt asked throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm pleading the fifth" I said maintaining my silence.

"I'll find out" Matt said.

"Oh look I think I see them" I said pointing to 3 figures in the distance.

"Alright so let's get there" Matt said his walk turning in to a sprint.

"Hey Ishida are you challenging me to race?" I asked matching his pace.

"Exactly" He grinned doubling his speed.

"You are so going down" I said as we left Joe behind

"GUYS!!" I heard Joe scream struggling to keep up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"We're in the middle of no where" I complained as we walked.

"I feel like we've seen this tree like a billion times" Toby said.

"Ditto" I agreed dully.

"So you and Matt?" Toby asked quietly.

"Yea" I replied.

"He seems like one of those really over confident guys" Toby commented.

"Well he is sometimes, but he usually doesn't mean it and I mean he's gorgeous so being a little over confident is understandable" I told him.

"You're really beautiful too though" Toby said gazing at me.

"Oh um thank you" I said unsurely. I felt my face get hot.

"I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable" He apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it, uh anyway I heard you and Mel used to date" I said facing him.

"Well yea, we actually dated for 2 years" He told me looking down.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Well she thought I was cheating on her and broke up with me" He said sighing.

"Were you?" I asked quietly.

"No" He said simply.

"And she didn't believe you?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"No she didn't, but I didn't expect her to" Toby confessed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well this girl that I had known for a while came over to study and she kissed me, of course Mel walked in and saw it, she didn't see it my way" He said almost sadly.

"Well no offence but the whole she kissed me thing is pretty old, I think she should've given you a second chance though" I told him putting a hand on his back.

"Me too" he whispered.

"You still like her huh?" I asked.

"When you're with a person for a very long time they become like your best friend you're always going to love that person" He admitted sadly.

"To tell you the truth I think she still likes you too" I said hugging him.

"Thanks" He said hugging back.

"You know I think you should tell her what you just told me" I said smiling.

"No she wont listen plus she has I boyfriend" He said bitterly.

I was about to reply when my D-3 began vibrating.

"What the hell?" Toby asked with a grin.

"No perv it's my D-3" I told him with a laugh. I took out my pink D-3 and read the message.

"What does it say" Toby asked.

"It's from Sora she says her Matt and Joe met up with Christina Izzy and Mel and that we're pretty close to the six of them" I informed him.

"Oh cool" he said. Just as he finished that sentence I felt a really cold breeze on my skin.

"MY CLOTHES!!!" I screamed. My clothes were gone and I was in my underwear.

"Oh god" Toby breathed turning his face.

"Walk ahead of me and don't look at my nakedness" I told him furiously trying to cover myself up. I wish I had clothes please. Still no response. CLOTHES please! But it didn't work.

"Matt's going to kill me" I said frustrated.  
"Why? This isn't you fault" Toby said.

"Yea I know that but he's not going to see it that way he's going to be furious" I said nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kari's Pov:**

"Tai! Watch it!" I told him because this was the third time he stepped on my foot.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Hey Kar, I got a message from Christina she says they met up with Sora, Matt and Joe and that Mimi and Toby are on their way" Natalie told me.

"And where are we?" I asked her.

"They don't know Izzy cant seem to locate us" Natalie told us all.

"Great, and I'm so hungry!" Tai complained.

"You're always hungry" Tk joked.

"Seriously Tai you are" I agreed with Tk. He's so cute too bad for me I'm still only his best friend. I wish he would see me as a girl, it seems like the only time he even feels jealous is when Davis hits on me. I wish stupid Tk would make up his mind, he likes me great if he doesn't I wish I could move on. That's boys for you.

"Kari" Tk said waiving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh sorry what?" I asked him.

"I was saying that isn't this a whole lot better then being Digidestined with Davis and the rest of our 02 crew?" Tk asked with a grin.

"Sure" I said with a smile. He really is cute.

"Crushing hard girl" Natalie whispered with a smirk before walking ahead.

I gave her a mock glare she flashed me a smile.

"So you, Christina and Natalie really good friends now?" Tk asked.

"I guess I mean they're more my age" I told him.

"She's hitting on Matt though I think you owe to Mimi to keep a little distance from that Christina girl" Tk said seriously. This pissed me off a little. He always acted like he liked her.

"First of all I love Mimi and all and I wouldn't be friends with someone she didn't like for a genuine reason but this is stupid and I'm not involved and I'm not going to get involved, secondly Mimi never once asked me not to be friends with her she didn't even show any interest in our friendship so I really don't think she cares" I told him angrily, walking faster to catch up with Tai leaving Tk looking bewildered.

"That's when we saw them.

"MIMI!" Tai yelled spotting her. Tai didn't notice but there was something different, even from this far away I could tell.

We walked closer and I figured out what was different. It looks like Natalie did too by the horrified look on her face.

"Is she practically naked?" She asked me."

"I think so" I responded wide eyed.

"What the hell did you do?" Tai asked enraged his, he balled his hand into a fist.

"He didn't do it Tai, my clothes just disappeared!" Mimi cried.

"Come here" Tai said putting his arms around her.

"And you're sure it wasn't this bastard?" Tai asked embracing her as we continued to walk towards the other half of our team.

"Yes" She said shaking. It was either coz she was cold or extremely upset.

"Watch who you're calling bastard" Toby said angrily.

"Gonna do something?" Tai shouted.

"Both of you, chill fighting's not getting us anywhere" Tk said.

"Look I don't know what's going on but Matt's going to pretty mad" Tai told her.

"You think that wasn't the first thing that came into my head?" Mimi asked calmer now.

"Look we'll explain it to him, meanwhile here" Tk said giving Mimi his light jacket and putting an arm around her.

"Thanks" she whispered laying her head on his shoulder.

I felt like throwing up. I realize that Mimi likes Matt and only sees Tk as a younger

brother but I still felt a little jealous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

"Do you see them?" I asked Izzy.

"Yes they're almost out of the forest they should be able to navigate themselves out in about 30 seconds" Izzy informed me.

"So when will they be here?" I asked.

"In a minute most likely" Izzy told us.

"Sit tight Matt you're way too anxious" Sora smiled.

"Of course" I said sarcastically.

"Jeez Tai that's the fifth time do you need lessons in walking!" I heard Kari's voices say.

Seconds later I saw them Kari, Tai and Natalie.

"Where are Tk and Mimi?" I asked Tai.

"They're coming listen when we found Mimi she was like that" Tai told me.

"Like what?" I asked confused/

"Is she hurt or something" I asked.

"No she's not but when her and Toby met up with us-

"She was with him?" I asked looking around.

Then I saw her, she had nothing but Tk's sweater and her underwear on.

"What the fuck?!" I said loudly. Anger taking over my body.

"Now please listen" Mimi said with tears in her eyes trying desperately to hug me.

"Get the fuck away from me, how the hell could you??" I asked her raising my voice.

"But I didn't-

"And you, you bitch I swear to god" I said forcefully punching Toby in the jaw. My whole body was shaking with rage. He fell backwards.

"What the hell man?" He asked wiping blood from his mouth.

"You did this to her right?!" I yelled punching him.

"Matt, STOP!" Mimi cried.

Mimi was crying, tears kind of crying. What the hell happened.

"Please listen to me" She pleaded.

"No" I said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked. I flipped him off. I know he has nothing to do with this but I still didn't want to talk to him, in fact I didn't want to talk to anyone. I want to know exactly what happened but I'm afraid of the answer I might get. Me Matt Ishida afraid, as crazy as it sounds that's how I'm feeling. So I walked and walked I found a stream and sat there. I felt something hard in my pocket.  
It was my harmonica. I haven't seen this thing in years. I did the only thing I thought that could make me feel just a tiny but better, I played. Gabumon always told me he really liked when I played my harmonica.

"Where are you now?" I whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Mimi? What happened to your clothes?" Mel asked me coming over with Sora.

"I dunno" I sighed wiping my face.

"Hold on" Sora said, she mumbled something inaudible and all of a sudden she was in a new out fit her other clothes in a pile on the floor. It was one of my out fits, a blue halter top and a denim mini skirt.

"Here switch with me" She said taking off the clothes she was wearing.

"You two Sora?" Tai asked with a grin.

"Keep walking pervert" She said with a smile, handing me the clothes.

"Sora I love you!" I said giving her a hug.

"She's taken!" I heard Tai call.

"So what happened exactly, did you and Toby get you freak on or something" She laughed, as she pulled on her hip huggers and with tank top.

"No of course not Sora, we were talking and all of a sudden my clothes disappear if I had had sex with him do you really think I'd be flaunting it for the world to see, especially since I'm head over heals for Matt" I said with a frown on my face.

"Of course not sweetie I didn't mean it like that plus I know you" Sora said giving me hug.

"That's weird" Mel said.

"Yup" I agreed.

"But I did talk to Toby" I told them both.

"What about?" Sora asked sitting down where everyone was minus Matt.

"Well he still really likes you Mel" I said smiling.

"Mimi I'm sure he does but I'm just not ready to even speak to him" She told us.

"Well I'm so out of the loop what exactly happened?" Sora asked.

"Well basically he cheated on me" Mel confessed.

"Well he told me the chick kissed him and you walked in" I told her repeating what Toby had told me.

"Ha" She laughed dryly.

"How ever it went down, it takes 4 lips to kiss and two were his there fore he obviously did nothing to stop it" Mel said pissed.

"Alrighty changing the subject" I said he clearly made her uncomfortable.

"I agree, but Mel I just have one piece of advice, no one knows exactly how long we're all going to be here, just try to make the best of it, avoiding him is going to be hard" Sora told her.

"Take Sora's advice, she's smart when it come to this kind of stuff" I told Mel.

"I'll think it over guys" she said smiling weakly.

"It's getting dark" I said.

"Thanks for letting us know" Sora said sarcastically.

"I just mean that Matt should be here by now" I said getting worried.

"He's a grown man I'm sure he can hold his own" Mel told me.

"He's mad at me" I whispered.

"Yea usually it's the other way around" Sora said.

"Honestly I wish he would just hear me out" I said staring at the ground.

"Okay since we're all together I vote we stay here over night and head out towards the infant village tomorrow, it's about time we solved this problem with or with out Digimon" Tai told every one.

"Since we're in a forest that is bound to be populated by Digimon, I say we take watch duties again" Izzy suggested.

"I think that's a good idea, so we'll turn in, in about half an hour okay" Tai said.

"Hey Tai, you really are a good leader" I told him honestly, winking. It's true he really is and I don't think he hears it enough. It's a tough job taking control when things seem impossible and I think he's done a really good job at it.

"Oh um thanks" He said in a small voice, blushing slightly.

"Aww Taichi's blushing" Kari teased.

"His first name's Taichi?" Mel asked Sora who was also giggling.

"Yea and he hates it" Sora said with a smile.

"So what's Matt's first name?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yamato" I answered simply.

"You're kidding?" Mel asked.

"Hey you're one to talk Melany Jane" I laughed as she winced at the use of her full name

"Point taken" She said.

"Alright Gennai sent us over some sleeping bags, they're like color coated or something, find the one that matches your D-3" Tai told us.

We went over to the sleeping bags, I spotted a pink one it corresponded with my D-3 so I got it.

"Sora yours is here too" I told her spotting a red one.

"Thanks" She said.

"Can you find mine it's supposed be silver" Mel told me.

"Sure" I said.

"Mine too please?" Kari asked.

"Course" I said.

"Okay everyone just tell Mimi your color and she'll give you your sleeping back" Tai said figuring out a system to avoid all the chaos.

"Alright here Mel" I said handing her a silver one.

"Mine's is supposed to be yellow" Kari told me.

"Here you go" I said handing it to her.

"Uh Gold" Natalie said, this was the first time she spoke to me directly, ever.

"Here you go" I said giving it to her.

"Thanks" She said and I flashed her a smile. Great ugly, nasty, dirty, Christina.

"Purple" She said coolly.

"Here" I said emotionlessly.

"Orange" Tai grinned.

"You have yours already punk" I said playfully hitting his chest.

"I forgot, listen though Matt's gonna come around so don't sweat it" He smiled.

"Gray" Joe said dully.

"Here and cheer up Joe" I said smiling.

"Green" Tk said.

"Do I know you?" I asked playfully.

"Oh I don't think we've met before, we couldn't have you're only dating my brother" He said sarcastically.

"Here party pooper" I said handing him green one.

"Black" Toby said plainly.

"Woah, dark" I commented, before finding a black one.

"Indigo" Izzy said.

"Wow, Now that's one word I never thought I'd hear you say" I laughed.

"Hysterical" Izzy said.

The only one left was Matt's. I hope he comes around soon.

"Now that that's done, thank you Mimi by the way-

"No problem Tai" I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Right so who wants to take the first watch?" Tai asked looking around at everyone.

"Nice enthusiasm people, please don't all of you jump up at once" He said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll do it, but some one has to take the shift after me" Tai said.

"How long are these shifts?" Christina asked.

"2 hours, see four people are going to stand watch tonight, 4 people tomorrow and so on" Tai explained.

"Well, I'll do it" Joe said.

"I guess I can go after him" I volunteered.

"Excellent one more person?" Tai asked.

"Matt would do it" I said.

"Yes but he's not here we cant rely on him right now since we don't know if he'll be here or not" Izzy said.

"Okay I'll go" Tk said putting his finger up.

"Great now you guys can sleep in the clearing over there, the person taking watch will have to sit over here" Tai said pointing to a clearing that was a little ways from here. It was covered by a few trees but nothing too horrific.

"Alright so go" Tai said.

"Hey you sure you wanna do this alone, we can do it together you know" Sora offered.

"As dirty as that sounds, I'm okay get some sleep okay" Tai said giving Sora a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure?" she asked softly.

"Yes" He said. She gave him a light kiss and hugged him.

"He's standing guard not going off to war you'll see him in the morning!" I said giggling.

"Very funny, be careful baby" She said waiving.

"G' night" Tai said pushing us all towards the clearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

I came back to see that no one was here except Tai. He looked like he was in deep thought. I guess he was on guard duty. I tiptoed closer trying not to scare him but a twig snapped under my feet and his head jerked up.

"Oh it's you, dude where have you been?" Tai asked patting a spot next to him.

"Clearing my head I guess" I said sitting next to him. I kept my gaze on the fire.

"You know she didn't do anything, me and you both know her better then that" Tai said calmly.

"You can say that because she's not your girlfriend and just your friend, tell me would you be this understanding if it was Sora?" I asked him.

"Well, I would let her explain to me what the hell exactly happened, something you have yet to let Mimi do, just think about man" Tai told me.

"I guess" I said indifferently staring intensely.

"Think about it" Tai said stretching.

"Come on get some sleep I have to wake Joe up for his shift anyway" Tai told me getting up.

"You know what, I'm not tired I'll do it for him" I said sincerely.

"Sure?" Tai asked.

"Yea it's fine" I assured.

"Alright but uh you'll have to wake Mimi up for her shift since she's up after Joe" Tai said with a slight grin.

"Fine" I groaned.

The time that we took to go on look out gave me a chance to really think. I guess to some extent Tai was right this time, somewhere along the way he matured into a guy I don't recognize sometimes, Sora really had a good effect on him.

"Matt?" Someone asked softly behind me.

I didn't answer knowing who it was.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and placed her chin lightly at the top of my head.

"Go to sleep" I said emotionlessly.

"Please listen" She said sitting next to me.

"No" I said indifferently.

She made me face her.

"So the girl owns clothes after all" I said coldly.

"Please?" She asked me. Those eyes, damn her eyes, I knew if I looked into them I'd weaken.

I didn't say anything.

"Please Matt let me get this out, it took me six months to give it to you do you honestly think I would let anyone get it? Especially since I waited so long to be with you, even after I saw you go out with my best friend" She asked me with tears in her eyes.

I didn't respond, shit she was making me forgive her.

"Aside from that, would I ever do anything to deliberately hurt you, you of all people?" She asked me again her tears falling down her face now.

Again I chose to remain silent.

"And answer me this Matt, after all we've been through, our history and how far we've come would I honestly throw it all away?" Mimi asked her tears falling on the ground.

"Think about it" She said before getting up.

"Mimi" I uttered her name. She turned around. I got up and slowly walked towards her. I put my arms around her and held her really close. I could feel her heart beat against me.

"Matt I-

"Don't" I said interrupting her.

I dried her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Don't cry okay?" I told her.

"Matt, you believe me right?" She asked.

"Yes" I told her simply, sitting back down.

"And you're not mad anymore right?" She asked unsurely. Her voice was shaking.

"No Mimi I'm not mad" I said pulling her on to my lap.

"And, Matt I'm sorry" She said laying her head on my chest.

"Don't worry about it" I said kissing her.

"You know if there's anything good about fighting it's this" She said sleepily.

"It's what?" I asked.

"Making up, you know, like for a while everything's all fresh and new" She said with a smile.

"Sure I guess" I shrugged.

"You have no sense of romance" She said with a sigh.

"Sure I do" I said.

"Tattooing my name on your arm is about the most romantic thing you've done" Mimi said tracing up and down my arm with her finger.

"Well how more romantic do you want me to be" I asked.

"Never mind" She sighed.

I kissed the top of her head. At this point I realize I cant live without the girl in my arms, as scary as it is it's true.

"Also you have nothing to worry with Toby or whatever, he's still like in love with Mel" Mimi said with a little giggle.

"Still?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently they had like a two year thing and like he cheated on her, but didn't really cheat on her like the girl kissed him and just like in a romance novel Mel walked in and saw the kiss, ever since then they've been weird around each other" Mimi said telling me the story.

"When'd they break up?" I asked.

"Like three weeks ago apparently and Toby so hung up on her" Mimi smiled.

"I still don't like him" I said bitterly.

"And he kept his eyes like ahead, he never looked back at me while I was you know "naked"" She said out stretching her arms around my neck.

"Yea for his sake he better have" I said seriously.

"He's a nice guy and plus Tk likes him maybe you should get to know him" Mimi yawned.

"No I don't think so" I said plainly.

"Anyway babe get some sleep okay?" I told her.

"Make sure you wake me up hmm?" She asked stretching.

"We'll see" I grinned.

"Matt, I'm serious don't take my shift you'll wear yourself out" She scolded.

"Yes Mom" I said playfully.

"Yea, yea" Mimi smiled hugging me.

"Good night" I said kissing her cheek.

"And your sleeping bag is over there, it's the blue one" She said pointing near the campsite.

"I think I could've figured that out on my own" I said with a smile

"Just making sure, Good night" She said waiving.

When the hell did she get so sexy, I mean she was always great looking but before she was Mimi and now holy shit she's like some sort of sex goddess. She can make anything look sexy. Like this one time in her bedroom, back when we were still only friends….

_**Flashback:**_

_Knock knock…_

"_The door's open" A feminine voice called._

"_It's me, you're not naked right?" I asked with my hand over my eyes._

"_No silly, and what brings you around?" Mimi asked with a giggle._

"_Nuthin, thought I'd visit you, you've been real incommunicado lately" I answered her as I sat on her bed. She turned in her computer chair. She was wearing this T-shirt that barely came up to her knees, it was pink with a teddy bear on it. Right then I saw a image of her with out it on. Woah Matt get a grip, this is Mimi! You're with Sora, that was just your hormones, right male hormones._

"_Well the reason for that is well, you should know" She replied looking down._

"_He's a prick, Mimi I swear to god I don't understand why you don't let me and Tai take care of that punk ass bitch" I said angrily. No guy had the right to treat Mimi like that or anyone like that, but especially Mimi._

"_You think you beating the shit out of Mike will make me feel better?" She asked rhetorically, with a dry laugh._

"_It'll make me feel better" I muttered._

"_I cant believe I didn't see it before, I mean sure we had been broken up for a while and I honestly believed he changed but no still the same Michael" Mimi said, there was a hint of remorse in her voice._

"_I've been saying this from day 1, he's not worth your time, there are guys way better out there and I don't understand why your feelings always revert back to him" I told her._

"_You wouldn't" She said simply._

"_Regardless, he's done this more then once, so Mimi if you care about me at all and more so yourself, move on, if I know that jackass he'll come back and please Mimi I'm asking you, save yourself the hurt and slam the door in his face" I told her honestly._

"_Whatever" Mimi said indifferently._

"_I think you and Tai should date, then all four of us could double, well that's what Sora was thinking" I said smiling. Her face though it twisted into one of pure anger. What the hell?_

"_Oh I should date someone I have no romantic feelings for so it's convenient for you and Sora, sure I'll do that!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes._

"_Fine don't date Tai, just don't ever go back out with that idiot" I said._

"_Oh my god Ishida! Who I date or don't date is none of your business okay, so stop treating me like I'm some one who cant make her own decisions!" She said madly._

"_Fine do whatever the fuck you want, I'm out, peace" I said getting off her bed._

…

_**End Flashback**_

Its funny how one memory can lead you to think of an event. Me and Mimi didn't talk for two weeks after that fight. It was so stupid now that I think about it but I mean at the time both of us were too stubborn and had too much pride to apologize to one another.

Everyone, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, and Kari, had to trick us by meeting up at Tai's then locking us in his bedroom till we made up.

"Hey punk thanks for waking me up" Mimi's playful voice said behind me.

"Did you really think I would let you keep watch all by yourself in the middle of the night while we're in a forest populated by dangerous Digimon?" I asked with a grin.

"Well now you have to go get some sleep" Mimi said sticking her tongue out.

"I'm sorry but I can't let my girlfriend get eaten alive by something probably nine times her size" I said pulling her close to me.

"Babe you haven't gotten any sleep what good are you if you're going to be tired in the morning" She smiled putting her head on my chest.

"How about this I bring my sleeping bag and sleep right here?" I asked.

"I guess it would be way less scary and you'd be getting some sleep" Mimi said reasonably.

"Not if I have it my way" I said with a smirk.

"Dirty" Mimi said kissing my cheek.

"So that's a yes?" I asked.

"That's a how about you go get your sleeping bag and we'll see" She said pushing me up.

I did end up getting it my way, not that Mimi protested, if she did obviously I would've cooled off.

**(A/N: In case you don't get the subtle hints they had sex)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Long ass chapter huh? It took me like at least two weeks to right this. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Game plan

**A/N: You guys suck at reviewing not the reviews themselves but the lack there of reviews!! I like this story which is why I haven't given up on it yet but still reviews are nice so come on please people do it. And Koumi whatever if you don't like my story stop reading it you obviously have no life if you keep reading stories you don't like and then flaming them so do us all a favor and get one!**

**Anyway Chapter 5 everyone!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Mimi hon wake up!" Someone said.

"Five more minutes" I replied instinctively.

"It's me Mel, everyone's up we need to get going the Digimon are here" Mel replied gently trying to wake me up.

The word Digimon made shoot up.

"I'm still clothed right?" I asked stretching.

"Yes Mimi you are" She laughed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Over here come on" Mel said leading me towards them.

When we reached the campsite, I saw an array of Digimon. All of them ours of course and a couple I didn't really recognize.

"Our Digimon" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yea they really come through in the clutch" Mel smiled.

"Finally, now I can tell you guys the game plan" Tai said directing his "finally" comment at me I guess.

"Alright most of the Digimon are in their champion or Mega forms so we're going to use only about six or seven of them to get to the Infant village, the rest of them are going to come with us but we won't be riding them, they should be ready to fight instantly if the situation comes up" Tai explained.

"Okay I'm kinda confused" I said.

"Figures" Christina muttered.

"Well I'll make it easier, Matt and Mimi you guys use Garurumon, Me and Sora will use Birdramon, Tk and Kari take your angels, Mel and Toby you guys can take Mel's Kyubimon, Izzy and Natalie on Kabuterimon and Joe and Christina with Ikkakumon" Tai said assigning everyone a Digimon.

I saw Mel's face when Tai told her to go with Toby.

"Mimi, I can't" Mel said to me.

"You know I would trade with you but Matt really doesn't like Toby and we would totally get into a fight, there was so much drama yesterday I don't think I can handle any more today" I told her sincerely.

"Yea I know" She said quietly.

"Babe, you ready? Tai wants to leave" Matt asked me.

"Yea just about" I told him.

"Hey listen, it wont be too bad, you knew you and Toby would have to talk sometime, now's a good a time as any so just break the ice a little, because it doesn't look like we're leaving anytime soon" I told her giving her a hug.

"Yea you're right" She said.

"We'll see you in a bit" I waived.

"Okay how do I get on to Garurumon?" I asked Matt from the ground.

"I dunno, jump" Matt said.

"Hey Lillymon!" I called to my very pretty digmon.

"What's up Mimi?" She asked.

"Can you help me?" I asked her.

"Sure" Lillymon giggled and lifted me up to sit on Garurumon.

"Thanks" I called, she winked and went back into the front.

"Alright guys, is everyone situated?" Tai asked from on top of Birdramon.

We all murmured a yes.

"Hey Tai I see water, Ikkakumon will get there faster by sea" Joe called.

"Okay Joe you go by water, Garurumon, Kyubimon, Metalgreymon,Wargrowmon and Rapidmon go by land, Angemon, Angewomon, Lillymon, Halsemon and Birdramon can go by air" Tai directed.

"Make sure to stay together though" Sora called.

And with that all of us began to go.

As Garurumon picked up speed I held Matt tighter.

"Hey you okay" Matt asked me.

"Who me?" I asked.

"No the other girl that's squeezing the air out of my lungs" Matt said sarcastically.

"Sorry, and yea I'm fine" I assured him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

Even though I doubt he could see anything but the blurs of scenery.

"I have no idea, hopefully around" Matt said.

"Worried about Tk?" I asked him.

"A little yea" He admitted.

"I won't say that Tk's grown but he is older" I told him.

"Yea I guess" Matt said.

"He's smart you know, although when it comes to girls he's as dense as Tai" I said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confusedly.

"I'm talking about Kari, she really likes him, has for a while now, Tk cant really see that, the only time he shows any feelings other then friendship towards Kari is when Davis hits on her" I told him.

"Kari likes him?" Matt asked.

"Both of you I swear" I sighed.

"She should say something" Matt said.

"Yea Kari being as shy as she is, and Tk being as unreadable as he is sometimes I don't think she's going to, plus they're really good friends I doubt she wants to lose that if he doesn't feel the same way" I said wisely.

"Aren't you the relationship expert" Matt said with a smirk.

"Yea with other people's relationships or lack there of one, but my own relationships well I'm shit at them" I said with a dry laugh.

"Well we aren't doing so bad" Matt said.

"Yea right, like the fight yesterday wasn't bad" I said rolling my eyes.

"If Christina was almost butt naked when we met up with the rest of the group what the hell would you say?" Matt asked seriously.

"I dunno, did I mention how you're the greatest boyfriend ever" I said giving him a really tight hug and kissing the back of his neck.

"The stupidest too, apparently" Matt said taking my hand and kissing it.

I felt something vibrate in my back pocket.

"What the fuck? You really are-

"It's my D3 you pervert, boys" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ooooo it's from Sora, she says Tai said he wants to stop in fifteen minutes by Leomon's cave, so we can eat and also Izzy said we're only about one hour away from the Infant Village" I read to him.

"Leomon's cave?" Matt asked.

"That's what it says" I shrugged.

"Garurumon do you know where that is?" Matt asked.

"Where what is?" Garurumon growled, I forgot how gruff his voice was.

"Leomon's cave?" Matt asked.

"Oh yea it's around here why?" Garurumon asked.

"We need to stop there, everyone's going to meet up there" Matt informed him.

"Alright" He responded and slowly began to cut back on speed.

"Matt?" I asked slowly.

"What?" He asked.

"There's something up there" I said fearfully, noticing something unrecognizable in the sky, all the more getting closer to us.

"Shit" Matt said seeing it. There were bats all around the Digimon if you could call it.

"LadyDevimon" Garurumon growled in a low voice.

"What?" I asked pure terror in my voice. She was one kick ass Digimon and to be honest I'm scared to death.

"Get off both of you, Matt Digivolve me quick" Garurumon instructed immediately slowing down.

"You got it" Matt complied.

"Come out to play little Garurumon, Ladydevimon's here to take care of you" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Garurumon warp Digivolve!" Matt called holding out his D3.

(A/N: Digimon Digimon, okay he warped to MetalGarurumon)

"MetalGarurumon" He said.

"Good you digivolved this will make my victory even better, to crush you in your ultimate form yes what a victory" Ladydevimon said with a laugh.

"Ice Wolf Claw" MetalGarurumon said with out hesitating.

"Black Wing!" She countered her arm becoming a sharp blade.

"MetalGarurumon watch out!" Matt called. He narrowly avoided what would've been a very severe injury.

All of a sudden we heard.

"Flower Cannon" It was Lillymon, she nailed Ladydevimon right in the back, Ladydevimon fell to the floor with a thump.

"So little Miss flower power is here too, even better" Ladydevimon said standing up.

"Giga Missile!" Garurumon said all of a sudden. Two silver missiles came out of his chest cavity both of them hitting LadyDevimon, one in the face the other in the stomach.

"Give it up, you're outnumbered and completely out matched" MetalGarurumon shouted.

"You're right, I will be back, you can bet on that" She said maliciously before disappearing into a cloud of bats, and just like that the bats and Ladydevimon were gone.

"Are you both all right?" Lillymon asked, concerned.

"We're fine" Matt answered lifting me off the ground.

"And you?" Lillymon asked MetalGarurumon with a slight smile.

"I'm fine, a little tired though" He said sincerely.

"I'll tell the others that we'll stop right here" Lillymon said before taking off.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked me sitting back down.

"Yea, a little shook up it's been a while you know but it's not like it's never happened before" I said quietly.

"I won't let you get hurt baby" Matt said softy, pulling me on to his lap.

"I know" I sighed, laying my head on his chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay same time as LadyDevimon attacked but now its showing what's going on with Tai, Sora, Izzy and Natalie.

**Sora's Pov:**

"Where the hell are we Tai?" I asked for the fifth time.

"Near, Sora" He said answering the same as he had the last four times.

"Stop!" I heard someone say behind us, it was Natalie.

"Tai turn around she sounds scared" I said.

"Birdramon turn around!" Tai said.

When we did we saw the ugliest thing ever. I have no idea what kind of Digimon it was.

"It's Devidramon, he's virus type Digimon, watch out for his Crimson Claw it's deadly" Kabuterimon said.

"Oh my god" I whispered in fear.

"Calm down Sora we can handle this" Tai assured me.

"Hey ugly let's take this battle lower" Tai yelled at him.

As we began descending I could only wonder what the hell Tai had planned, Birdramon was better in the air.

"Tai what-

"Tell her to Digivolve, you trust me right? He asked once we hit solid ground.

"Yes, birdramon Digivolve!" I yelled.

"Birdramon Digivolve to Garudamon!" She said loudly

"Step back both off you" Garudamon said.

We did as we were told.

"You told Izzy to leave right?" I asked.

"Yes" Tai said solidly.

"But Tai-

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon said interrupting me.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon countered, hitting Garudamon.

"Garudamon no!" I exclaimed, and before I could say anything else the ground shook, I turned around and saw Metalgreymon, in all his glory, and he picked up the now de-digivolved Biyomon and set her next to me.

"Giga Blaster!" He said in a deep voice, firing a gigantic missile from his chest plate and hitting the Digimon right in the stomach.

"No! Master I'm sorry!!" The Digimon yelled in an almost painful voice before he was destroyed.

"Sora are you okay?" Tai asked me.

"Yea but Biyomon?" I asked looking at my limp Digimon.

"She'll be fine, don't worry Sora" Metalgreymon assured me.

"I hope so" I said sadly.

"Don't worry okay" Tai said softly putting his arms around me and pulling me close.

I nodded into his shirt, he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" I said softly.

"Sora I-

"You don't have to if you don't want say it" I said looking at him.

"No you didn't let me finish, Sora I love you too" Tai smiled kissing me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tk's Pov:**

"You're awfully quiet" I said to Kari.

"Um you know just thinking" She responded.

"I uh didn't see you at my last game" I commented.

"Sorry, you know stuff" Kari shrugged.

Okay so is it just me or is there definitely a weird vibe in the atmosphere. Something is definitely off because I just used the word "vibe".

"So what's up?" I asked casually.

"Uhm nothing except us" Kari said with a little smile.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, why would I be?" She asked keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Oh no reason I guess I'm just imagining it" I said almost sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Tk, it's just being here scares me a little, plus it's an extremely tense environment you know, being away from the others, like a Digimon could attack us at any moment, I'm just-

"Scared" I repeated.

And as if on cue a swarm of bats all of a sudden appeared out of no where.

"So young bearers of Hope and Light, we meet again" Said a familiar sickening voice.

"Devimon" Kari breathed.

"We can handle this Kari" I reassured her.

"No you can't, with out your older brothers here both of you are nothing but scared little children and I plan on defeating both of you with ease" He laughed.

"They have us and I won't let you get away with that!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"Enough, Hand of Fate!" Angemon said getting devimon, I was so close I could feel everything, blow as it was released and after it hit Devimon.

"Is that the best you have?" He asked barely flinching.

"Fuck" I swore under my breath.

"Touch of Evil!" He yelled his attack a lot stronger then I remember it being.

"Angemon!" I cried as we started descending, he was hit hard

"Tk!" Kari cried

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon tried, but no luck it was like nothing we did affected him. We hit the ground hard and Angemon reverted back to Patamon.

"This isn't working, let's get on the ground, from there digi armor Digivolve" Kari instructed Angewomon.

"You got it" Angewomon responded.

"Running away?" Devimon laughed.

"Yea right" She said sarcastically.

"Okay de-digvolve" Kari told her.

She instantly became Gatomon.

"What? You want to make this easier for me?" He asked with a malicious grin.

"Oh shut up!" I said still tending to Patamon, who seemed to be knocked out cold.

"Now Armor Digivolve!" Kari said loudly.

"Nefertimon, The angel of Light!" Nefertimon cried.

"No matter" Devimon shrugged.

"Rosetta stone!" Nefertimon said loudly a pink beam coming out of her back and stone slabs shooting forward at the beast.

"What a nuisance" Devimon yelled annoyed.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" She tried again, this time beams of light firing from her headdress, this did it, Devimon was paralyzed.

Patamon was now regaining strength.

"Tk Digivolve me into Pegasusmon" He said a little weakly.

"You cant you're to-

"Please Tk" He said solidly.

"Fine Patamon, Armor Digivolve!" I cried.

"Pegasusmon, Flying Hope" He said.

Pegasusmon looked over at Nefertimon and she nodded.

"Golden Noose!" The said together, binding Devimon with a golden rope.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon said finishing him off.

"For now, pathetic Digidestined you've won, but the war isn't even close to being over" Devimon yelled before disappearing.

Immediately both of our Digimon de-digivolved into their rookie forms.

"What do we do now, Patamon and Salamon are in condition to go any where" Kari said desperately.

"Let me try to text my brother maybe he can have Izzy trace our locations you know" I suggested.

"Good, good idea" Kari sighed putting Salamon into her lap. Both Salamon and Patamon were exhausted.

"You know he was a lot more powerful this time then he was last time we face him" I said sitting next to her and pulling out my D-3.

"By about ten times" She agreed.

"I can only imagine how powerful the guy he's working for must be" I said grimly.

"I don't want to" Kari said with a light smile.

I really liked seeing her smile, it was cute. Cute in a sisterly way right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

I was talking to Mimi about something to do with Valentine's Day I got a message.

"Now who's vibrating?" Mimi grinned.

"Shit, it's from Tk, he says he needs help, both his and Kari's angels de-digivolved into their rookie forms" I informed her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Doesn't say" I told her, I was scared for both of them.

"Matt, now what's that up there?" Mimi asked me pointing to a bird in the sky.

"It's just birdramon" I said.

"Oh" She said, relieved.

"You're too jumpy" I said with a smile waiving to Tai and Sora.

Once they landed they met up with us. I immediately told Tai the situation that was going on with our Sibs.

"Fuck" Tai cussed.

"Look let's have Izzy get their coordinates, then me and you will take Greymon and Garurumon to get them" I said formulating a plan.

"Izzy should be here, he was with me and Sora but when we were attacked by Devidramon, I told him to leave" Tai informed me.

"We were attacked by Ladydevimon" Mimi chimed in.

"We barely won" Tai said bitterly.

"You aren't the only one" I told him.

"Garudamon actually de-digivolved" Sora sighed sadly.

"How'd you get her back to Birdramon?" Mimi asked.

"It took almost half an hour but she wasn't hit that badly, it only took a little time to get enough strength to Digivolve again" Sora said.

"None of our Digimon actually de-digivolved but I know MetalGarurumon would've if Lillymon didn't show up, she didn't do a lot but did distract her and with two of them LadyDevimon knew she wouldn't win so she gave up and ran" I told them.

"MetalGreymon showed up right in time though" Tai said sitting down.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked sitting next to him.

"He was with us he'll be here soon" Tai told me.

Sora and Mimi were actually giggling, how they could manage to stay so positive when there was so much tension in the air was something I really didn't get it.

"Tai Matt!" A voice called.

"Lillymon?" Tai asked.

"Yes it's me, hurry grab your Digimon, I know where Tk and Kari are and it's not safe we have to get them" She said urgently.

Both me and Tai sprung up, looks of pure worry on our faces.

"Wait Greymon" Tai said.

"Dude where is he?" I asked getting on to Garurumon.

"I-

But before he could finish Greymon appeared in front of us.

"Great come on" Lillymon said smiling at Mimi before she started to fly again.

"Let's go" Tai said with a hard look on his face and with that we left, both Mimi and Sora had confused looks on their faces.

"Wait!" Mimi called frantically.

"Hold on" I told Tai doubling back.

"Where-

"Lillymon knows where Tk and Kari are she's taking us there" I informed her.

"Let me and Sora come with you guys" She pleaded.

"It's dangerous, you guys are safe here, I don't want you to get hurt, remember my promise" I said.

"Be careful?" She asked.

"Always" I said with a smile.

"What the hell?" Tai asked when I got back.

"We didn't tell the girls where we were going dick" I answered.

He just shrugged.

Most of the way was silent, and I could safely say I had no idea where the hell we are but Lillymon knew where we were going so whatever.

I saw two figures ahead, one was laying limp, my nerves kicked in and instinctively told Garurumon to go faster, Tai must've seen too because Greymon picked up too.

"Tk, Kari!" I yelled getting off Garurumon.

Tai did the same.

"You guys came" Kari smiled.

"Obviously Kari because if I let you die mom would kill me" Tai said playfully, hugging her.

"You alright bro?" I asked giving Tk a quick hug.

"Yea, it's been a really long day" Tk sighed holding a sleeping Patamon in his arms.

"You can tell me all about it" I said putting an arm around his shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

Everyone was here now, Izzy, Natalie, Christina, Joe, Mel and Toby plus they're Digimon in their rookie forms. Tk, Kari, Tai and Matt though were still no where to be seen, along with Lillymon.

Mel came over to where me and Sora where sitting.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"Yea, we were attacked by Digimon though" Sora said.

"Yup and then our boyfriends decided to go be heroes and get Tk and Kari" I sighed.

"They are their siblings" Mel reasoned.

"I have no objection with them going it's just neither of them would let me and Sora come along" I said.

"So what happened with you and Toby?" Sora asked changing the subject.

"We had an actual conversation, our first since the break up" Mel said.

"Nothing heavy though" She said noticing the looks on our faces.

"Well what about?" I asked with a smile.

"About school, he asked how my soccer team was going, I asked about his lax team, you know stuff like that, it was real awkward at first but after that it was okay" Mel told us.

"He plays Lacrosse?" I giggled.

"Yea, I never thought a lot of the sport either but he's extremely good at it, I used to go to every one of his game when we were…" She trailed off, it was almost like she couldn't bring herself to say together, like it caused her pain or something.

"I know what you mean, I go to every one of Matt's football games" I smiled.

"And I go to all of Tai's soccer games" Sora said.

"But aren't you guys cheerleaders?" Mel asked.

"Yea" We said together.

"So don't you have to be at the games?" She asked.

"During the seasons yes, but Matt and Tai play Football and Soccer year round, so like in the spring time along with our competitions we go to their games" I explained to her.

"And Sora's on our girls soccer team too" I told her.

"And we both coach cheerleading, Mimi actually coaches three" Sora said.

"And you guys find time for a social life too?" Mel asked with a smile.

"It's hard, but yea we go out on u Tuesdays right-

"Yea and then on Fridays and on what Sundays?

"Yea usually Sundays so like three days a week" I told her.

"We're partying much less this year, last year me, Mimi, Matt, Tai and a bunch of our friends would go out almost every night" Sora told her.

"We're trying to be responsible" I said with a laugh.

"What about you?" Sora asked Mel.

"I go out about every other night, I love to dance" Mel said with a grin.

"Me too, drink?" I asked.

"When I feel like it, I try not to get too wasted where I have no control over what I'm doing" Mel said with a shrug.

"That's so unlike Mimi" Sora said with a smile.

"Oh yea like you don't drink" I said sarcastically.

"Mimi dances and then she drinks and then dances and then drinks some more, by the end of the night Matt has to carry her out of the bar" Sora said sincerely.

"That only happened like four times, and one of those times it was his fault" I countered.

"Ooooo I remember that, yea totally his fault" Sora agreed.

I remember that too.

_**Flashback: 4 months ago, real world:**_

"_You got my phone leave a message" Matt's voice mail said._

"_Hey, this is like the fourth message, where are you? Please call me back" A sullen Mimi said after the beep._

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong._

"_Jeez you would think I was deaf or something" Mimi muttered to herself as she went over to the door._

"_Who is it?" She asked._

"_Open the door it's Sora" Sora said._

"_What are we-_

"_No time, get changed we are totally going out tonight" Sora said dragging me into my bedroom. She was already dressed, she had on a black miniskirt the kind with ruffles and a red barely there tank top, with tiny straps that ended a little before her naval._

"_But what about-_

"_Matt? No it's a Friday night, you aren't going to sulk he's out you should to go out too" Sora said pulling different shirts and skirts from Mimi's closet._

"_He's out?" Mimi asked miserably._

"_Yes he's out with Tai, Davis, Mike and Dan" Sora told me throwing her a skirt._

_It was white with glitter going down the sides real short, barely mid thigh._

"_What are they doing?" Mimi asked tugging off her shorts._

"_I know Tai better not be doing anything but the rest of them I dunno, Matt's become such a jerk you guys are supposed to be together" Sora said shaking her head in disappointment._

"_He's been real stand offish lately you know, ever since the Brandon thing" Mimi told her pulling on the skirt._

"_He's an idiot, I seriously don't understand why you don't just dump his ass" Sora said trying to choose between two tops, a pink shimmery halter top that and a dark blue ruffle top that had a scooping neckline._

"_Here" She said throwing the pink one._

"_Just us two?" Mimi asked taking off her shirt._

"_Nope, Heidi and Trish are coming along too" She answered._

_Mimi pulled on the pink halter top, It was really shimmery and tight against her body and ended a little after her ribcage (A/n: you know those two bones a little under your boobs? Like right after there) it had two straps and a really low neckline, plus no back. Yes she looked pretty freakin hot._

_She took one look in the mirror, dabbed on some lip gloss and little mascara, sprayed on some Dolce and Gabbana light blue and went to her shoe closet._

_Sora was already there._

"_Here" She said handing Mimi a pair of light pink stilettos._

"_Let's Party!" Mimi said enthusiastically as both girls left Mimi's house and jumped into Sora's Benz. _

_Club Ice:_

"_Id's please" The scary looking bouncer said._

_They held out our fake id's he barely looked at them before letting the girls in._

_The music was loud, a faster version of Money in the Bank by Young Buck was blasting through the speakers. As they made their way to the dance floor Mimi wondered where the hell Matt was exactly and what he was doing._

"_Dance" Sora prompted her as she began to dance._

_Mimi, Sora, Trish and Heidi began dancing together this lasted almost an hour, exhausted and her feet aching Mimi decided to go to the bar, she wasn't planning on actually drinking tonight but what she saw made her want to down a gigantic 6 foot tall bottle of Vodka right then and there. It was Matt sitting on the couch with some blonde girl in his lap._

"_Martini with a twist" Mimi told the bartender, he looked like he was going to say something but decided on not._

"_You're 21?" He asked handing Mimi her drink._

"_Does it matter?" She asked practically chugging it._

"_I guess not" He shrugged._

_4 Margaritas and 6 tequila shots later:_

"_You know Rick boys suck especially my boy he sucks, you know what else suck Chihuahuas they're ears are so much bigger then their bodies, it sucks for them " Mimi giggled incoherently._

_Rick stood there listening to the really hot girl talk._

"_When you're on a first name basis with the bartender it means we have to leave" Sora said pulling her up._

"_Rick's a real nice guy with an endless supply of tequila no fence but he's my best friend" She said swaying to the left._

"_Yea I'm sure he is" Sora said sarcastically._

"_I know he-_

"_MIMI!" Sora yelled as the girl passed out on the floor, everyone cleared away from there while Sora kept trying to fan Mimi, doing anything to try and get her up._

"_Jeez what did she do to her self" A voice said behind me._

"_It's all your fault, if you'd quit being such an ass maybe-_

"_Sora, look I don't need this right now I'm taking her home with me" Matt said lifting her off the floor and holding her in his arms._

"_No you're not, you can bring her back to my place and stay if you want but there is no way in hell you're taking Mimi back to your house" Sora said madly._

"_Fine but I'm taking my own car" Matt said walking._

"_Yea and hopefully you'll leave the blonde behind!" Sora called sarcastically._

_Sora's House:_

"_How much did she drink?" Matt asked Sora as he put Mimi in Sora's bed._

"_I have no clue, but enough to knock her out" Sora sighed._

"_You want something to drink?" She asked._

"_Sure" Matt shrugged sitting on the couch._

"_This is all your fault you know" Sora said handing him a soda can._

"_How?" Matt asked almost surprised._

"_Hello if you stop being such a jerk, I mean you're her boyfriend and instead of returning her phone calls, you're going out with Tai and flirting with blondes in tiny dresses" Sora said angrily._

"_I know, but it's the thing with Brandon then the, and so I, but, so here we are" Matt mumbled saying things that made no sense._

"_Look all I know is that Mimi deserves a whole lot better then what you're giving her and you better hurry up and get better or else you're going to find yourself alone" Sora said softly._

"_Do you think that I could spend the night too, because obviously you won't let me take Mimi home with me so?" Matt asked._

"_Hey, mi casa es su casa just don't have sex in my bed" Sora smiled throwing her can in the garbage._

"_Thanks" Matt grinned running up the stairs._

_Matt knocked lightly on the door before going in._

_Mimi was practically naked, she had on boy cut black underwear on and a light blue t-shirt. She looked really pale and sick, her eyes were shut, she obviously woke up but probably went back to sleep after taking her clothes off._

"_Why do you do this to yourself?" Matt asked sitting next to her and lightly stroking her hair._

_No response, a few minutes went by with complete silence then Mimi shot up from bed and jolted out of the room._

_Matt found her puking in the toilet, he held her hair back._

"_Matt?" She asked laying her head on the floor._

"_I have you" He said picking her up in to his arms._

"_I feel so sick" She said in a small voice, she was limp in his arms barely moving, barely breathing._

"_Get some sleep, I'm going to be right here and Sora's here too" Matt said laying her back down and taking of his pants. He stripped down to a wife beater and boxers before turning off the light and getting into bed._

"_You shouldn't drink this much no matter what" Matt said softly putting both arms around her waist. He wasn't all that sure she could hear him but he wanted to say it anyway._

"_Mimi you know I really like you and if I did anything to cause you to do this, I'm extremely sorry, there's a lot of stuff-_

"_Matt tell me all this in the morning when I can actually understand it" She mumbled softly before putting her arms around his._

_9:00 Am_

"_I'm sorry" Matt sighed pulling to him._

"_Why'd you do it matt?" Mimi asked softly._

"_Do what?" He asked._

"_You know become distant all of a sudden, stop calling me and walking me to class, stop caring when I was upset, going out with Tai and flirting with bleached blonde tramps in a club where anyone could see you?" Mimi asked hurtly._

"_When you told me you almost went all the way with Brandon it killed me Mimi, that it was that easy for you to forget you had a boyfriend, I was mad at you and I don't know I guess I wanted you to feel just as bad" Matt confessed._

"_But I swore to you that it meant nothing, I was so fuckin drunk then I don't think I even remember him being Brandon, I honestly thought he was you" Mimi said turning to face Matt._

"_See that's where it gets complicated, if that's what alcohol does to you maybe you shouldn't drink as much" Matt said kissing her forehead._

"_Says Mr. I- have- to- get- wasted- tonight" Mimi said sarcastically.  
"See difference between guys and girls, we guys can control ourselves more, higher tolerance for alcohol, but girls one the other hand can't because they're tiny bodies can't handle it" Matt said with a smile._

"_Chauvinistic jerk" Mimi mumbled._

"_You okay though?" Matt asked pulling her even closer to him._

"_Sure I guess, I don't really feel like talking about any of this anymore, you apologized that's all I really need and a promise you won't ever do any of this shit again" Mimi said softly burying her face into his chest._

"_I promise" Matt said closing his eyes and laying his cheek on her head._

_**End Flashback**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Mimi, girl why do you keep spacing out?" Mel asked.

"Sorry what were you saying? I asked.

"Just that Christina's calling you over there" Sora said with a smirk.

"No way, that bitch needs to stop" I said rolling my eyes. I looked over my shoulder and surely enough she was signaling me to come over there, I flipped her off.

"That was harsh" Mel commented.

"Hit on my boyfriend and that's what happens" I shrugged.

"You're crazy jealous right now" Mel smiled.

"I'm seriously usually not, but there's just something about her you know, I want to claw her eyes out" I sighed.

"It's true, usually it's Matt that gets jealous easy" Sora added.

"Sora did you tell Mel?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh no, guess what happened" Sora said excitedly.

"Ooooo what?" Mel asked, very interested.

"Me and Tai said I love you!" Sora practically screamed. Her smile stretching practically ear to ear.

"Sora!" Mel squealed hugging her.

"I know" She said smiling for no reason.

"Look at you, you are so in love" I said smiling too.

"I am right, and it was so great that he felt the same way you know, for a second I thought he didn't" Sora gushed.

"I'm so happy for you" I said sincerely.

"Thanks, both of you" Sora beamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: See I finally got some action in here, more to come, please review! More drama and action next chapter sorry it took a while to update!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Dirrty

**A/N: Hey its February Break finally! I'm so glad to be out of school for a week!! Any way about half of this chapter is going to be a Valentine's Day one, I couldn't post it up on Valentine's Day I had a shitload of work to do. I know it's late but hey better late then never. REVIEW!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mimi's Pov:**

"This sucks you're having a great valentine's day Sora, but my boyfriend's not even here" I whined.

"He'll be here soon, it's barely afternoon, you never know he might have something planned" Sora said trying to make me feel better.

"Yea I'm sure" I said sarcastically.

"We should do something for them on Valentine's day" Mel suggested.

"Like what?" I asked skeptically.

"Well I have a few ideas" Mel said as we started to whisper about her idea and adding on to it.

"That's going to be so much fun!" I said smiling.

"You're definitely going to get him in the mood" Mel said with a grin.

"Hmm but how are we going to do it, we don't have music, or the clothes" I said.

"I got that" Sora said.

"This is going to be great" I said hi-fiving the two of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

"So I hear Kari likes you" I said to Tk.

"What? No" Tk said awkwardly.

"I dunno that's just what I heard" I shrugged.

"No she probably like Davis or something, I mean why would she like me anyway?" Tk asked blushing.

"Whatever man, but Kari's a good girl you know so if you do like I'd make my move, because she isn't going to wait around forever for you" I told him sincerely.

He didn't reply.

The rest of the way went pretty quietly, I took inconspicuous glances at Tk once in a while and he looked like he was really thinking hard about something, maybe something I said actually got through to him. As soon as we got into the clearing I saw Mimi running toward me, this put a smile on my face and got off of Garurumon and held my arms out.

"I was so scared" She said softly into my chest.

"Why?" I asked holding her close.

"Because of the Digimon and stuff I just I dunno, I had a bad feeling" She said sheepishly.

"I'm a man I can handle this" I smirked.

"Yea, yea" She said sarcastically kissing me.

"I um have something for you" I said nervously once we broke apart.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes instantly lighting up.

"Yea, Happy Valentine's Day Mimi" I said pulling out a box from my back pocket.

It was a 24 Karat gold ring, with one big pink diamond in the middle and two smaller white diamonds, one on each side of it.

"Matt it's so beautiful" Mimi said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be a real Valentine's Day for you, I wanted to take you out and give this to you when the date was over but-

"Thank you, it doesn't matter if you hadn't gotten me anything I would've been fine, spending Valentine's Day with you would've made me happy" Mimi said putting one finger on my lips, I gave her finger a light kiss, before taking the ring out and putting it on middle finger.

"It's like a promise ring you know" I told her with a light smile.

"I love it, it's so beautiful, and I didn't bring what I got for you though" She said sadly.

"It doesn't matter Valentine's Day is more for girls anyway" I said putting my arm around her waist.

"But I do have a surprise for you" Mimi said with a grin.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait but trust me it'll be worth it" She winked before walking away.

"I just saw Mimi with the biggest smile on her face, what happened?" Tai asked me.

"I gave it to her, the ring" I said.

"Whoa and now she's showing Sora and Sora'll be all like oh Tai you have the money you could've gone with Matt and picked out something just as great but you're just lazy" Tai said doing a really bad imitation of Sora.

"You didn't get Sora anything?" I asked a little surprised

"I told her I loved her-

"What! You told Sora you loved her!? Dude she probably told Mimi, now Mimi's probably expecting me to tell her I love her too!!" I said loudly.

"Well don't you?" Tai asked.  
"Maybe, I don't know, Love?" I asked myself.

"But Mimi's not like that, she wouldn't want you tell her you loved her if she didn't love you" Tai reasoned.

"I dunno man, if she says I love you I don't think I'll say it back, I still haven't told her about-

"Is that Davis?" Tai interrupted.

"Whoa that is" I confirmed.

He was talking to Kari and Christina, he looked older, he didn't have those stupid goggles anymore and he finally learned how to use a comb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"It's so pretty" Mel said in awe.

"It really is I love it" Sora agreed.

"He's got good taste, I'll give him that" Kari said.

"I know, my baby, he's so cute" I smiled, looking at the ring.

"Did you guys know that Davis is here?" Kari asked suddenly.

"Are you serious?" I asked turning around, and sure enough he was, talking to Christina and Natalie.

"Davis!!" I called.

"Meems?" He asked.

"Yea come here!!" I called again.

He looked good, it must've been I while since I last saw him because he definitely matured, still the same baby cute face, but he had gotten much taller probably at least 6 ft because he was still shorter then Matt, (Matt being about 6'3) he built up some muscle though not too much but enough to give him a more manly appeal. And the best thing he ever did for he was losing those goofy goggles oh and his hair was a bit shorter now but still spiked in random places.

"I know I'm hot but you staring is definitely inflating my ego" Davis boasted.

"Oh you wish" I laughed, giving him a hug.

"You look really good" Davis complemented looking me over.

"Not too bad yourself" I winked.

"Are you going to be around for a while or is this some kind of visiting thing?" Sora asked.

"Well I didn't plan this you know, I was actually supposed to go on a date today, now Nikki will think I stood her up" Davis said scratching the back of his head.

"Nikki Wilcox?" Kari asked.

"Yea" Davis said with a smile.

"But you always turned her down" Kari said confusedly.

"Yea because I wanted to stay open for you, but you wanna be friends so might as well right" Davis shrugged.

"Awh, Davis finally got the hint" I said playfully.

"Yea laugh now" Davis said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay I think I suddenly became invisible because no one even bothered to introduce me" Mel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry this is Davis this is Mel, Mel Davis, he's part of the Digidestined team that came after us, Tk and Kari were with him too along with two other kids, and Mel was part of a different team uh with Christina, Natalie and Toby they were called here to help us and I guess you were too" I said introducing the two.

"You're really hot" Davis blurted out.

"Uh thanks, you're pretty good looking too" Mel said a little taken aback.

"By the way what date is it back in the real world?" I asked Davis.

"Uh it's January 11th" Davis replied.

"It's Valentine's day here" I said almost surprised at the time difference even though I shouldn't be.

"Davis you girl, I knew I'd find you here" Tai teased, Matt right behind him.

"Hey sexy" I said with a wink.

"Oh hi Mimi" Tai said winking back.

"Not you!" I laughed.

"Tai did you see what Matt got Mimi, why can't you be as thoughtful I mean I know you could get it if you wanted to but your so lazy" Sora pouted.

"Oh Sora I love you remember" Tai said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

"I love you too" She mumbled once they broke apart.

"Awww" Me and Mel teased together.

"Okay now everyone is here right?" Tai asked seriously.

"Yea I'm pretty sure they are" Matt answered.

"So Kari go get everyone, while it may seem safe here it's going to get dark and that's when it'll get dangerous, we cant stay here, there's a cave a little ways from here we can walk there just get everyone okay" Tai instructed.

"He can go from goofy to serious in a matter of seconds" I whispered to Sora, she nodded in agreement.

Once everyone got to where we were we all sat down in a circle, Me next to Sora and Matt, Matt next to me and Tk, Tk next to Matt and Davis, Davis next to Tk and Christina, Christina next to Davis and Kari, Kari next to Christina and Natalie, Natalie next to Kari and Mel, Mel next to Kari and Izzy, Izzy next to Kari and Joe, Joe next to Izzy and Toby, Toby next to Izzy and Tai, Tai next to Toby and Sora. (If you're confused start at Mimi and go clockwise)

"Basically guys we're just going to start walking now towards the cave which is how far Izzy?" Tai asked.

"I would say roughly 12.2 minutes" Izzy answered.

"Not very far at all so we don't need to ride our Digimon there, they need to save their strength so everyone I'm advising you to keep all of your Digimon in their rookie forms" Tai said seriously.

We all murmured Okays.

"So come on let's go" Tai said immediately getting up.

We all got our Digimon and started walking hoping that Tai knew where he was going.

"So there's no way you can tell me you what you have planned?" Matt asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Nope, trust me you're going to like it" I said laying my head on his chest.

"Hmm like it as in you greeting me at the door with nothing but an overcoat and heels?" Matt asked.

"Better" I said with a laugh.

"Well now I really can't wait" Matt smiled.

"But can't you just-

"Don't ask just be patient" I said cutting him off.

His only response was to kiss me. A deep kiss that developed into us making out and walking at the same time, not a good combination.

"Okay bro see it's so much easier to walk with out you walking into me" Tk said almost falling.

"Sorry Tk" Matt grinned.

"How much further Tai?" I asked.

"Like five minutes Mimi" Tai told me.

"I hate walking" I complained.

"We should've brought your highness a carry on throne" Christina said sarcastically.

"Listen I don't think this concerns you, so keep do yourself a favor and keep out of it" I said indifferently giving her a dirty look.

"Babe here lemme carry you" Matt said cutely.

"Awh you're sweet, but I can manage" I said giving him a kiss.

"You can carry me Matt" Kari teased.

"I think that's Tk's job" Matt called back. Both of them blushed a bright red.

"Don't worry about him Kar, he's just being an idiot" I consoled.

"Look we're here" Matt said pointing to a cave on a cliff. It wasn't too high but we still had to climb.

"What the fuck? We have to climb?" I asked, aggravated.

"Not a lot" Sora said.

(Okay climb climb climb)

Once we got into the cave it wasn't too bad it was really big, it had candles on wooden tables, our sleeping bags plus one extra for Davis. There was sofas, like about four, a couple of bean bags on the floor, this area for our Digimon to sleep and something that looked like door to shield us, there was a lever near it and I'm thinking it was used to open and close it.

"This is way better then where we were before" I said putting my bag of clothes and stuff on the sofa.

"Yea Gennai did this for us, he thought we needed it" Izzy told us.

"He was right" I said smiling.

"Definitely" Mel agreed.

It was starting to get dark out now so I decided to put plan V into motion.

I gathered my girls i.e. Sora and Mel and we began to put the finishing touches on our "plan".

**(A/n: Betcha wanna know the secret plan huh? Well keep reading!)**

**Normal Pov**

So everyone was sitting somewhere waiting for the "surprise", Matt was sitting on a chair and so was Joe, Tai and Toby were on a couch, Tk and Izzy on the floor bean bags, Natalie and Christina on one sofa and Davis and Kari on another, nobody had any idea what was going on.

Music started to play

Ah Dirrty(dirty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (ho) you nasty? (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you aint Dirrty

Then you aint here to Party ( woo)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm

And that's when the music cut.

Revealing Mimi in a tiny barely there skirt that showed a bit of her ass and a coller shirt tied up to reveal all of her stomach and completely unbuttoned to show her cleavage. Mel and Sora were there too in similar clothes except a lot more covered.

That's when Mimi began singing, looking directly at an utterly surprised Matt.

Ooh, I'm overdue

Gimme some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and my girls are gonna shake the room.

Mimi sang sounding exactly like Christina Aguilera, she starting dancing really dirty, while Mel and Sora danced behind her, all of them were completely choreographed.

Dj's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirty (That's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat'n till my clothes come off.

She sang throwing off her shirt revealing a lacy black bra. This got all the guys cheering meanwhile Christina gave her the filthiest look ever. Matt on the other hand wanted to take her right then and there she looked so fucking sexy.

It's explosive speakers are pumpin (oh)

Still jumpin 6 in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are crashin (oh)

No question time for some action

Mimi started getting closer to the "audience" she slowly advanced toward Matt still singing.

Temperature's up (can you feel it?)  
'bout to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

She finally got up close to Matt. He had the biggest grin on his face. She put her hand on his knees and grinded her body against his.

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat drippin over my body

Dancin gettin just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Mimi sat on to his lap and began dancing giving him one hell of a lap dance.

Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Body's hot

Front to back

Now move your ass (ha)

I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sho)

Shake a little somethin (on the flo)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat'n till my clothes come off

She hopped off of him, much to Matt's dismay and began to walk towards Toby.

She put one finger on his chest and pushed him into the sofa, Toby was enjoying this.

Mimi danced in front of him before walking back to Sora and Mel.

Let's get open cause a commotion (ooh, oh)

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)

Hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give it all you've got

Just hit he spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat drippin over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Mimi, Sora and Mel started dancing extremely dirty, everything was completed choreographed and synchronized, that's when water started to fall from the ceiling almost like a sprinkler system over all three girls, the guys were extremely aroused to say the least, Matt especially watching his girlfriend dance for him like got him extremely horny.

Here it comes it's the one

You've been waitin on

Get up, get it rough

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you love to the maximum

Uh oh, here we go

What to do when the music

Starts to drop

And that's when we take it

To the parking lot

And I betcha somebody's

bout to call the cops

Uh oh's here we go's (here we go)

Ohh oooh yea yea yea….

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little un rule

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time I came to start the party

Sweat drippin over my body

Sweat drippin over my body

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Uh what?

And that's how they finished, by this time everyone was really shocked.

"Sluts" Christina spat.

"Watch your mouth" Tai said annoyed.

"How'd you like that baby?" Mimi asked sexily.

Matt just grinned in response he was definitely speechless this was a really good Valentine's day.

And like that Mimi, Sora and Mel had clothes on again.

**Matt's Pov:**

So yea for the first time I have nothing to say. That was really surprising and she looked so fuckin hot in those clothes, it killed me the way the guys were looking at her though I think I would've been happier if she had done that for just me instead all of the guys especially that jackass Toby.

"So surprised?" Mimi asked coming over to me in the clothes she was wearing before the whole dirty dance video, pink tank top white skirt.

"That was a really good surprise" I grinned getting up.

"Well I put some thought into it" She said cutely.

"It's appreciated" I said putting my arms around her waist.

"I can't stand what's her name though" Mimi said bitterly.

"Babe I dunno why you worry about her" I said kissing her neck.

"Ugh she gets me so pissed off" Mimi said.

"Cmon babe, I'm doing some of my best work here and all you can think about is Christina" I joked still kissing her neck.

She giggled at that, I kissed her, my tongue in the mouth I knew so well.

"This would really suck if we had braces" Mimi smiled once we broke apart.

"There would be a lot of casualties" I agreed.

"A regular old blood bath" She said.

"Mimi" Someone called behind us.

"What's up Palmon?" Mimi asked.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing up there just now" She said.

Mimi immediately blushed.

"I was just dancing" She responded.

"It looked a like a little more then that" Palmon winked before walking away.

"I forgot about the Digimon" Mimi sighed.

"And the other 6 guys in the room, including the one you danced for" I said a bit jealously.

"I was just dancing it's not like I made out with the guy or sumthin" Mimi said making her way over to the couch.

"I know but I don't like him at all, the fact that you chose him of all people to act like that towards while barely clothed kinda gets me pissed, I mean I know that's how you are but I make sure to respect your feelings by trying to stay away from Christina because I know you don't like her" I told her honestly a little mad. I mean I was trying not to get mad but I knew I was right because the last time wasn't her fault but this time it was and I just wanted her to know that.

"I know I'm sorry, I got kinda carried away" Mimi said sincerely looking me in the eye.

"No it's okay baby, you know I'm not really mad it's just I think I've told you a couple of times that I don't like him so just you respect that" I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you Matt" Mimi said softly. WHAT!?? No way, love I haven't even told her the thing and I, I don't love her do I? Oh god what do! HELP!!

"I slept with Sora!" I blurted out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yup Matt slept with Sora, sorry to leave you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger here but I really wanted to end it here for that effect. Keep reading and please REVIEW!!!**


	7. You did what?

**A/n: Okay so I was kinda hoping to get more reviews for this story especially the last chapter. Seriously guys review! **

**Normal Pov:**

"I slept with Sora!" Matt blurted out, seeing the face of his girlfriend change from love and adoration in to one of pure anger and hate directed completely towards him.

"You what?" She asked in a malicious voice. Maybe she heard wrong, but she knew she hadn't and it made her sick to her stomach.

"But let me explain-

"No you can't say that! I didn't accuse you of anything so you don't get to use that line; I can't believe you fuckin slept with my best friend! You're a bastard and I take what I said earlier back, I hate everything about you Matt Ishida and if it was up to me I would never be anywhere near you again" Mimi said angrily, her voice steadily rising.

"But Mimi, I didn't cheat on you we did it when me and Sora were still dating" Matt tried to explain. Like that made it any better.

"I don't give a shit, you still lied to me" She said her voice shaking.

"What's the big deal?!" Matt asked frustratedly, throwing his hands up.

"It wouldn't have been a big deal at all if you would've told me from the beginning but you lied to me profusely on several different occasions and you choose now of all times to tell me! That's the big deal Matt!" Mimi screamed, her resolve breaking and anger consuming her.

"But I-

"No I don't care! Like I said before if it was up to me I wouldn't have anything to do with you but as it is it isn't up to me and I have to be here with the both of you but while we're here stay the fuck away from me don't talk to me you know what don't even look at me, I hate you!" She yelled. Everyone was looking at the two of them now; Sora was coming to see what was going on. Wrong move Sora!

"Here go fuck Christina" Mimi said in dangerously low voice, before throwing the ring that Matt spent hours picking out at his feet.

"Mimi what-

"And you, you call yourself my best friend, you didn't even think of telling me that you slept with Matt, fine sure it was your relationship and you didn't wanna tell me but after, when I started dating him and I mentioned to you how he was a virgin and all you didn't think of telling me then! You don't deserve to call yourself my best friend! Our friendship is completely over and you ruined it I hope you're happy" Mimi screamed smacking Sora across the face.

"Mimi!" Matt said stunned, grabbing her by the arms.

"Do you realize what you just did you smacked Sora!" He exclaimed shaking her a little.

"Stop Matt lemme take care of this" Mel stepped in, pushing him back lightly.

"Come on you need some air" Mel said grabbing Mimi's wrist and taking her outside.

"What happened hon?" She asked gently once they stepped out.

"He slept with Sora when they were together and he never told me, it isn't the fact that he had sex its that he lied to me over and over again and then I told him that I loved him and he chose that moment to tell me that he slept with her, you have no idea how hurt I was" Mimi said almost whispering the last part.

"I can't imagine, but don't you think it's better late then never?" Mel asked.

"No I don't, I think he should've told me when we had our little 21 questions thing back when we first started dating" Mimi said wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"What? You know what never mind, but Mimi do you really think he wanted to tell you right off the get go that he had sex with Sora especially since they hadn't been broken up for more then like what 2 weeks" Mel reasoned, gesturing me to sit down

"Look can we not talk about this right now" I said honestly, sitting next to her.

"Sure yea, whatever you want but is this going to make things weird between us because I like being friends with Sora too you know and-

"Mel don't even worry about that, I'm definitely not like that yea of course it wouldn't be weird if you talked to Sora I'd find it a little weird if you didn't so don't sweat that" Mimi said slightly smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, look lemme go see what's going on inside I'll be back in a few minutes I just wanna know exactly what happened k?" Mel said gently giving me a hug.

"Yea I kinda wanna be alone for a lil bit anyway" Mimi said hugging back.

"And Mel" I said.

"Yea" She turned around.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"No prob" She winked.

**Meanwhile inside:**

"You're so stupid!" Sora exclaimed, pointing a finger at Matt.

"Me? And you told Tai we slept together!" He exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did the first week we started dating and he told me how he hooked up with that slut Stacie an after that we didn't talk about it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well I don't go parading around my failed relationships okay" Matt said raising his voice a little.

"It's not parading if you tell your girlfriend something she genuinely needs to know" Sora said aggravatedly.

"And why didn't you tell her Ms.Best friend?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Not my job and plus I just expected you would and when you didn't I thought you weren't intending on telling her and I didn't wanna call you out on something that happened so long ago and meant practically nothing!" Sora yelled.

"No you're right, it is all my fault" Matt said suddenly his voice dropping barely above a whisper.

"Look, you didn't handle things right, but it isn't all your fault you're right to an extent I should've told her we're both at fault" Sora said softly putting her hand on his back.

"Wait you said practically" Tai said suddenly.

"What?" Sora asked confusedly.

"You said you and Matt sleeping together meant practically nothing, so it meant a little something?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow.

"You and Matt were made for each other" Sora said rolling her eyes.

"Hey" They both said together.

"Told you" Sora said with a little smile. That's when Mel came inside.

"How is she?" Matt and Sora asked together.

"A real big mess" Mel sighed.

"She sorta wanted to be alone, so I'm playing mediator and came to talk to you" Mel said looking at Sora.

Nobody noticed Natalie slip outside.

Sora and Mel picked a corner and sat down.

"What happened, you guys are best friends how come you didn't tell her?" Mel asked.

"At the time she was vacationing in Kyushu with her family and I couldn't well just call her, once she got back me and Matt really started fighting, it was mostly over Mimi I never let her know that though, I always said he spent way too much time with her and he didn't spend enough with me stuff like that, I didn't really wanna tell her or anyone me and Matt slept together because I thought we were gonna fall apart anyway so why bother" Sora said, Mel just nodded.

"And then well they got together and I wrongly assumed that he would just tell her whenever it came up, but then Mimi kept saying how Matt was still a virgin and all and I couldn't just tell her then I mean he was her boy friend and it could ruin things between them and if he said that I was lying or something it would put Mimi in a difficult position and I just thought that he would either tell her when he was ready or forget it ever happened either one was fine with me" Sora explained, finishing the "story" if you could call it that.

"You should tell Mimi all this" Mel said honestly.

"Yea sure and I should risk getting slapped again" Sora said sarcastically.

**Mean while with Mimi:**

She made herself vulnerable, she shouldn't have, she fell in love with him, she shouldn't have, she trusted him, she shouldn't have, she trusted her and she shouldn't have.

It goes to show you that there really isn't anyone you can trust in the world aside from yourself, since the two people that you care about the most were the two people that hurt her worst than anyone ever had.

Rustling and movement behind Mimi startled her out of her thoughts.

"Who's there?" She asked sharply.

"It's just me Natalie I kinda wanted to see if you needed someone to talk to" Natalie said in a small voice.

Mimi slowly nodded her head if what Mel said was true maybe they could bond or something.

"That was pretty bad, I think both of them should've been honest with you" She said slowly, sitting next to Mimi.

"Yea me too" Mimi said bitterly.

"You know I can sort of relate, I've been hurt by people I love too-

"I don't love him anymore" Mimi interrupted.

"Sure, but anyway when I was younger my parents divorced and both of them got equal custody of me, one week I'd be at my moms and the next I'd be at my dads, it would usually be like that until the two of them started dating people, then both of them would fight about which one of them would have to take care of me and how neither of them had the time to raise me, I was around 11 and neither of them were ever home and when they were they made me feel so out of place, like I didn't belong there, not on purpose but it just ended up that way, both of them always tried to buy my affection but all I really wanted was for them to tell how much they loved me you know, I wanted to be the kid that they stayed together for or at least fought over who got to keep or something, but anyway when I was 13 we all got transported to the digiworld, once we got back we realized it had only been a week since we left but everyone else's parents were worried sick and so happy to see them, Toby's mom fainted out of joy, my parents they didn't even notice I was gone my dad's reaction was "Oh I thought Karen had you" and my mom barely pried herself away from her new boyfriend to acknowledge me being there" Natalie finished softly. That was really hard for her to talk about and Mimi could tell and the fact that she chose Mimi to open up to made her feel special.

"That's terrible, but if it's any consolation my parents are barely ever home either, I know my maid better then I know my own mother and when I was a year and a half I called the chauffer daddy for 6 months, both my parents shower me with gifts and money but from half way across the world and to be honest with you I really don't know how much they actually want me around" Mimi confessed as well.

"Yea I know exactly how you feel, but if you don't mind me saying this, judging from the way he reacted after you left I really do think that Matt cares a lot about you he just sorta was caught off guard you know" Natalie said sincerely putting a hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"I appreciate that and I know he was surprised but regardless he should've told me all that shit way before and I just I dunno I hate him" Mimi sighed sadly. She didn't really hate him, obviously she couldn't, as far as she could tell he was probably her first love but something like this well she wouldn't be able to swallow her pride and forgive him this time around no matter how much she "might" care for him.

"Come inside, it's getting cold and you can't sleep out here" Natalie said gently, giving her a little smile.

"Sure you go in I'll be there in a bit" Mimi told her.

"Come in okay and I'm here to talk okay?" Natalie said before going in.

Mimi just needed some time to clear her thoughts you know, she felt so bad inside and to think just 12 hours ago she felt that she had the best boyfriend in the world and now she had no boyfriend and no best friend. Life sucks!

**Meanwhile inside**

"I fucked up man" Matt said putting his face in his hands.

"You're not gonna cry right?" Tai asked sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

"Everything's a joke with you" Matt said irritatedly getting up and walking towards the exit.

"You don't wanna do that, you know as well as I do you're the last person she wants to see and that's only gonna cause her to be madder, just leave her alone for now" Tai called.

He was right, Matt knew he was, it was so freaking frustrating though, this wasn't how this was supposed to go, but forget all that did she forget that they were still in the digiworld and they had a mission to do and the entire fate of the digiworld depended on their success and this was making their already impossible job even harder. How the hell were any of them gonna get out of this?

Mimi was just about ready to come inside until she saw the person standing in front of the transparent exit, yup him; he looked like he was thinking real hard about something.

"Perfect" Mimi muttered getting up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

I saw her getting up and I immediately moved out of the way, I turned around and pretended that I didn't even notice the brief eye contact we had for 3 seconds.

"You okay?" I heard Mel ask immediately.

"Not really" I heard her say.

"Mimi if we could just-

She stopped me mid sentence with the worst look ever, it was like you know those really poisonous snakes look like right before they're about to bite their victim and slowly poison them to death, well now imagine that but in the form of Mimi.

"Told you" I heard Tai scoff.

"I'm just gonna go to bed, it's been a long _eventful_ day and I just wanna sleep it off maybe I'll wake up and realize that it was a nightmare and none of this fuckin bull shit ever happened" Mimi said to Mel before getting into her sleeping bag. It was next to mine but she dragged it to a separate corner.

So it's a little past midnight I would think, and everyone turned in well yea except me, here I am sitting on this stupid couch replaying the stupid conversation for the 80th time and each time I come to the same conclusion, I'm a dick, no the world's biggest dick, digiworld and real world. My girlfriend tells me she loves me I say I slept with your best friend, smooth Matt real smooth.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck. Instinctively thinking it was Mimi I smiled. She forgave me?!

"You shouldn't sweat this" She said. No now that wasn't Mimi's voice, I pushed the arms away; even though it was dark I could still make out the face.

"Look what you don't understand is that your hitting on me is making my relationship with Mimi worst, you're a nice girl and all but I think you should find someone your own age" I said as politely as possible, I don't like being mean to girls.

"But I want you" She said silkily.

"No no no, this isn't helping go over there some where just get away from me" I said a little rudely, my patience was growing real thin right now.

"Fine, but you'll come around, because she hates you, you know and then you'll realize-

"One she doesn't hate me and two no matter what happens between me and Mimi I'm never going to be into you that way so give it up" I said irritatedly. She was really getting on my nerves. Mimi couldn't hate me could she? I screwed up yea but enough for her to hate me? I don't think so I'm Matt Ishida no woman can hate me it's practically impossible, I mean if I was a girl I would totally be into me too.

**Morning: Mimi's Pov:**

I woke up along with the sun, I'm totally serious I don't think I've ever seen the sun rise. I'm really not what you would call a morning person but I just couldn't stay asleep last night I woke up like four times. It's a shame really that I only get to see the sun rise when I'm this hurt and alone, it was so beautiful you know and I just wanted to share it with someone, someone with sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, No! Stop shake it off Mimi you can't feel that way about him he doesn't care about you!

If there was one thing I do feel bad about it's the way I handled things with Sora, she was right it wasn't really her job and even if she is or was my best friend she was in a really tough position but regardless she should've told me, she should've known me well enough to know that no matter how much a guy might mean to me she would always come first because she was my best friend and we had been through a lot together. I'm stubborn I know that about myself and I'm not fully ready to forgive Sora and no where near ready to forgive Matt.

"Hey" Someone said softly behind me, I knew it was Tk, awh Tk he's so cute I love him so much.

"Hey" I smiled patting a spot next to me.

"Mimi are you okay?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"No not really" I said honestly, well I wasn't.

"I know Matt cares for you I know he does, he's just an idiot you know believe me Mimi Matt could never intentionally hurt you and trust me when I say you might feel bad but he feel 100 times worst, I know my brother and I swear I can see it on his face you know he's in a lot of pain inside and he won't admit to anyone but it's true" Tk said looking out, he put an arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his chest.

"You're probably the fourth person to tell me that and don't worry I realize he likes me but I can't get over something like this in a day I'm going to need time" I said honestly.

"Well yea of course, and don't get me wrong I think that Matt does deserve it because he was a jackass for not telling you but maybe you should look at the situation from his point of view, he was sort of in a lose lose situation" Tk reasoned.

"I dunno, I'm just sick of talking about him and thinking about him I just want things to go back to the way they were before any of this shit ever happened" I sighed, letting one tear escape from my eye, I just couldn't let myself cry about this I don't know why but I couldn't.

Tk's only response was kissing the top of my head and pulling me just a little closer.

"Hey Tk you think you could leave us alone for a second" Matt asked behind us.

"No Tk stay I don't wanna talk to him right now" I said to Tk but loud enough so Matt could hear.

"Mimi just here me out for like 2 seconds" He pleaded.

"Look bro maybe you should chill you know" Tk said getting up.

"Baby please?" Matt asked laying a hand on Mimi's shoulder, and ignoring Tk's advice. Tk shrugged and walked away.

"Matt don't touch me and we're broken up you don't have the right to call me baby anymore" I said coldly, shrugging off his hand.

"Come on Mimi I really care about you" Matt said making me face him.

"Please stop" I said in a serious tone, walking past him.

"Please Mimi" He said frustratedly grabbing my wrist.

"Let go" I said trying to twist out of his grip.

"Just listen" He said loudly.

"Matt stop you're hurting me!" I exclaimed, tears lining my eyes. He immediately let go, his face looked almost ashamed and vulnerable, he looked so different from the Matt I knew he looked so miserable. I did this to him?

"I'm so sorry" Matt murmured before walking away.

No way I'm feeling badly when he's the one that hurt me!?

Almost everyone was awake by now and the sun was barely up, I could guess it was like 6 in the morning. I have no idea why anyone would wanna wake up this early if they didn't have to but whatever.

I got tired of sitting on the cold, stupid ground and got up to go inside. Mel was cooking something or another over the fire. Matt was awake, obviously, he was talking to Kari, while Tk and Toby conversed about who they thought would make it into the playoffs and who didn't have a shot. It was like nobody noticed I wasn't there, they were all perfectly fine going about their business as usual. Me and Sora made eye contact briefly. Even though I was a bit sad that me and Sora were in a fight I wasn't about to take the initiative and talk to her first, this was in no way my fault.

"Mimi!" Someone called, it was Mel.

I waived.

"Come here" She said.

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Nuthin, when'd you get up you're usually the last to wake up" Mel asked not taking her eyes off the task at hand.

"I actually woke up first today I couldn't really sleep what with all the drama and all" I shrugged, taking a seat on the couch near her.

"Hey Meems" Tai said sitting next to me and throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Tai" I smiled.

"Woah Mimi what happened to your wrist?" Tai asked pointing at my bruised wrist.

"Oh uh nothing" I said pulling my sweater over it.

"Okay well something, Matt he-

"Matt did that!" Tai yelled.

"He didn't mean to and he feels bad enough as it is" I said quietly and gesturing him to keep it down as well.

"Mimi how hard did he grab you?!" Tai asked angrily but keeping his voice down as I had asked.

"Tai calm down it isn't that big of a deal" I said

"Fine but you'd tell me right?" He asked almost calmly.

"Duh" I said playfully laying my head on his shoulder.

"And look Mimi I know it might be hard for you, and even though I promised myself I'd keep out of this whole dramatic affair, I just think you should cut Sora a little slack she really thought she was doing both of you a favor by not saying anything" Tai said seriously. I kept my eyes on my hands; he was sorta right I guess.

"And Mimi answer one question for me if Sora had told you that Matt had been lying to you and that they had slept together would things have been different?" He asked.

"No I guess not" I mumbled. It was true things probably would've ended up the same way I would've felt some resentment toward Sora and me and Matt would be in the same place, broken up and miserable.

"Just think about it" He smiled giving me a light kiss on the forehead before getting up.

"He's right you know" Mel added.

"I know" I sighed.

"As for Matt-

"I don't even wanna hear his name" I said cutting her off.

Mel shrugged in response.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" Mel yelled, jeez she was loud.

We all sat silently eating some fruit and egg or something that tasted like egg thing.

"Weshuheaouinanhour" Tai said something completely undecipherable because of all the food he packed in his mouth.

"Gross, Tai swallow first" Kari said scowling at her brother in disgust.

"Okay I said we should head out in less then an hour" Tai said finally swallowing.

We all mumbled okays before going back to eating in silence well most of us anyway I just didn't have an appetite I guess.

From the corner of my eye I could see Matt and Christina having a conversation; he sure didn't waste anytime huh? I shouldn't care but I do I still really like him. If he wasn't so damn cute, I mean if he was ugly I could totally get over him quicker, damn you Matt Ishida for being so hot!

"Could I talk to you for a second?" I lifted my eyes to meet Sora's why would she want to talk to me?

"Sure whatever" I sighed getting up from my seat.

"Look Mimi I'm sorry I didn't say anything about the whole Matt and me thing but you weren't there when it happened that was the 2 weeks you were in Kyushu with your family, and when you got back things between me and Matt got worst and I didn't tell you before but it was because of you I could tell he liked you, you know then you and Matt were in a relationship and I just figured he would tell you and when he decided not to I thought he would just forget it ever happened and that was fine with me, because me and Matt were a mistake we both know it we weren't meant to be together and having sex was our feeble attempt to make things better but it made things worst and I just wish things could go back to the way they were between us Mimi" Sora finished, I could tell she meant what she said but it was hard to just forgive a person you care for like a sister after they hurt you so badly.

"Okay I know you're sorry Sora and I am too I didn't mean to smack you it wasn't supposed to go down like that and I totally didn't mean it, and yea I guess I can forgive you if you can forgive me but things won't go back to the way they were before, I'm sorry but it's gonna take time" I said keeping my eyes on the floor.

I saw a hurt look come across Sora's face for the brief second that I looked up. I did feel bad I just couldn't get over this, call me stubborn but that's just the way I am and I have no problem admitting it.

"I understand" She said softly.

"You're still my biffle though" I said cracking a smile.

"Really?!" Sora squeaked hugging me.

"And you should really talk to M-

"Don't push your luck" I said half joking half serious.

"Sora Mimi, we have to get out of here Kari says we have to, she has a feeling something bad is going to happen!" Matt said running up to us, he was really worried and all of a sudden too.

Me and Sora exchanged worried glances before hurriedly trying to gather our few belongings.

**Normal Pov:**

They all hurried out each of them trying to climb off the cliff as fast as possible with the help of their Digimon. Nobody complained, in fact nobody said anything they were all too preoccupied, realizing that Kari was right and there was something really wrong, the Digimon knew it too.

"Don't look down Mimi" Palmon instructed, seeing that Mimi was just about to look.

"Thanks Palmon" Mimi said keeping her eyes on the Digimon in front of us.

"You'll be fine Mimi take your time" Tai called from the bottom, everyone else was already down.

"Funny the cliff didn't seem as high when we were climbing it" Mimi said dryly.

That's when something caused Mimi to lose her footing, she completely slipped.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said summoning her vines in an attempt to save her, but it didn't work. Nothing happened.

"Help!!" Mimi screamed, knowing for sure that she was about to hit bottom, she didn't fall from that high up but she knew she was going to break a few bones.

But instead was caught by a pair of arms, Matt's arms.

"Thanks" She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

He didn't respond, he liked having her in his arms, even if it was for only a couple of seconds.

"Are you okay?" Palmon asked hurrying over to Mimi.

"I'm uh fine don't worry about me Palmon" Mimi winked, trying to sound as if being in Matt's arms didn't affect her as much as it did.

"What happened? Your poison ivy didn't work" Gabumon asked the question that they were all wondering.

"I have no idea, I'm not hungry or tired, I feel perfectly fine I have no idea why my attack didn't work" Palmon said honestly.

"Well don't worry, Mimi's fine and hopefully next time it won't happen" Sora consoled.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Nice catch, by the way" Mel smiled.

"Thanks again" Mimi said this time looking up for a brief second.

"It was no big deal, I happened to be there and I put my arms out" Matt shrugged before walking up to Tai.

"Let's get a move on before-

"Before what!?" A familiar voice asked.

"It can't be" Matt said under his breath.

"That's right friendship, it's me" The voice laughed.

Everyone's eyes widened, hoping it wasn't who they thought.

"But Maganangemon destroyed you!" Tk yelled in confusion, now all of us were looking around for the source of the voice.

"That's what you thought, but you were wrong" It laughed again, in the same clown like cackle they had heard many times before.

"Show yourself!" Tai said forcefully.

"As you wish" It replied.

That's when something jumped down from a tree and appeared in front of them.

"Piedmon!" Sora exclaimed, picking Biyomon up and holding her close.

"We heard about him he was the leader of the dark masters" Toby gasped.

"You're not that big of a threat, we kicked your ass once we'll do it again" Tai yelled.

Piedmon laughed at that.

"Stupid kids, you really think I would make this a fair fight, go on have your Digimon Digivolve, I dare you I'll even wait" Piedmon smiled evilly.

"Fine ready Matt?" Tai asked.

"Let's do it" Matt said determinedly.

"Agumon"

"Gabumon"

"Warp Digivolve" They said together.

There was a light and for a second it looked like the two were going to Digivolve, they all had a brief moment of relief wash over them, that was until the light around the two Digimon faded and there stood Agumon and Gabumon still in their rookie forms.

"What did you do!?" Matt asked angrily.

"Enough I gave you a chance" Piedmon said silencing Matt.

"Come my minions!" Piedmon summoned.

"This can't be happening" Mimi whispered.

"Palmon try to Digivolve" Mimi said in an attempt to do something that could make the situation look better for them.  
"I can't Mimi, I'm sorry" Palmon said all of a sudden fainting.

"Palmon!" Mimi screamed kneeling by her Digimon.

"What about you Biyomon?" Sora asked feebly.

"I can try" Biyomon said determinedly.

"Biyomon Digivolve to…

But it was no use it just wouldn't work, Biyomon fell into the same state as Palmon.

"Tai what are we going to do?" Sora cried.

"There's nothing you can do, I will destroy all of you once and for all" Piedmon laughed.

"Well what are you waiting for anyway?" Tk asked tauntingly.

"You wait and see" Piedmon said menacingly.

And as if on cue, 2 darktyranamon, metalseadramon and puppetmon appeared.

"Like I would get my hands dirty destroying the likes of you" Piedmon said in disgust.

"Go on destroy them!" Piedmon instructed.

The situation is hopeless, I'm contacting Gennai!" Izzy yelled to Tai.

"Puppet pummel!" Puppetmon called, his attack ten times stronger, bullets shooting toward Tk, Kari and Natalie, all of them narrowly avoided the attack, running into the forest with their Digimon.

"Come back and play!" Puppetmon said in a childlike voice, chasing after them.

"What else can we do Tai?" Sora argued holding the still unconscious Biyomon to her chest.

"I don't know but running away from Piedmon!?" Tai yelled stubbornly.

"We can't do anything else, Izzy's right we have to get out of here because if we stay we won't make it out alive!" Matt said frustratedly.

"Giga Ice Blast!" MetalSeadramon growled, firing his icy attack at Joe, Davis, Mel and Christina but missing because of his far range, the four them also disappeared but in a different direction then Tk, Kari and Natalie.

Mimi was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Palmon, who's color was now paling.

"Please wake up" Mimi whispered, tears springing in her eyes, she knew she could die but just couldn't make herself leave Palmon. She failed to notice the DarkTyranamon heading right for her.

"Iron Tail!" The dinosaur like Digimon growled.

"Mimi!" Matt yelled pushing her out of the way, and the receiving the crushing blow directly to his body. It threw him against a tree and left Matt bleeding heavily.

"Matt!" Mimi cried sprinting toward him.

"Matt why'd you go and do that?" Mimi asked in despair placing his head in her lap.

"It's no big deal, I'd do it again for you, and if I don't get to say it later I love you Mimi" Matt said weakly, his voice a hoarse whisper, his eyes closing and everything around him drowning in a sea of darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Dun dun dun, cliffhanger! Is Matt Ishida going to die? shrugs shoulders **

**Review!!!**

**Oh and in case you guys were wondering biffle-best friend for life, I don't know if anyone out of Ny uses it, lol just thought I'd let anyone know if they were confused.**


End file.
